¿ Qué es el amor?
by Roxy Kou
Summary: El amor es…… paciente y generoso…. No es rudo; ni egoísta, tampoco injusto… , no es celoso; es tolerante y perdona todo ; se basa en la confianza mutua; pero lo más importante es dar todo por ese ser amado sin importar nada. SesshomauXKagome
1. Chapter 1

**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR…?**

El amor es…… paciente y generoso…. No es rudo ; ni egoísta , nunca es injusto … perdona todo, cree en todo; es paciente y tolerante, pero por sobre todas las cosas es dar todo por ese ser amado sin importar nada.

**NOTA DE ATORA:** Antes que nada quiero decir que este es un universo alterno; esta historia estará basada en una de mis parejas favoritas Sesshomaru y Kagome ; así que ya están advertidos!!!

Desde ahora les digo esta historia tendrá mucho, romance, drama, angustia, celos, peleas, intrigas, y mucho, créanme muchos más que solo eso.

Solo quiero decir una cosa más los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia , ya que estos pertenecen a su creador de Rumiko Tahakashi

**CAPITULO 1: DULCE DOLOROSO RECUERDO……….**

Se ve a una mujer viendo a través de una ventana como cae la lluvia en la ciudad y como pasan los autos

**Flash back.**

_Aun lo recuerdo es día yo estaba muy animada, no mejor dicho feliz porque sentí que mis sueños se estaba haciendo realidad que ese día era uno de los últimos pasos para alcanzar la máxima felicidad; pero sobre todo para alcanzar ese Y FUERO FELICES …ya que yo antes creía ciegamente en que existe el amor y en lo que es y me equivoque porque ese día supe que no sé lo que es el amor?.. había esperado tanto por que ese día que se supone debía de ser tan especial para mi y también para el, bueno al menos eso creí, yo había llegado junto con mi hermana, familiares y amigos a la mansión de la familia Taisho el lugar donde muy pronto se llevaría acabo el anuncio de la unión de dos de las familias más importantes en todo Tokio Taisho-Higurashi, pero no… no todo sale como uno espera y…y... y ese día aprendí que el amor no es como lo pintan o como todas esas historias de amor que vemos a diario en la televisión o leemos en algún libro, no el amor es doloroso esta lleno de sufrimiento pero sobre todo lo que más duele en el es que …es que la persona que dice amarte te humille y no confié en uno…_

_Toc toco toc _

_Kagoeme! Kagome!! Hija ya estas lista? se nos hace tarde!-pregunto una mujer desde la puerta con un vestido gris largo tipo corsé unos aretes largos de diamantes - _

_Ya voy mamá, ya casi estoy lista-dijo una hermosa joven con un vestido rosa ni muy fuerte ni muy claro un rosa medio que de la parte de arriba era tipo corsé con un rosa un poco más fuerte que el de la parte de abajo y con brillos , la parte de abajo era bastante amplio de rosa más claro que la parte de arriba y de la parte superior derechera estaba un poco arrugado porque ahí se formaba una pequeña flor , traía unos aretes largos pero pequeños en comparación con los de su madre_

_Aun sigues viéndote en el espejo?-pregunto mi mamá una vez que entro_

_No, bueno si solo estoy dándome los últimos retoques – dijo muy feliz volteando a ver a su madre_

_No se porque lo haces si te ves hermosa, todos en cuanto te vean entrar se quedaran con la boca abierta- dijo muy feliz la madre_

_No lo hago por eso, solo quiero verme bien para él , no me importa lo que digan los demás solo el-dijo acomodándose una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes ._

_Lo sé hija, lo sé, y creeme en cuanto el te vea se quedara sin habla- la madre sonrio en el momento en que lo dijo_

_Tu crees? –dijo muy apenada la chica._

_Por su puesto, recuerda que fue él, el primero en insistir en que hoy se llevara acabo dicho evento_

_Si, la verdad es que el esta tan impaciente como yo y no lo digo nada más por nuestro pequeño asunto…- dijo un tanto seria la joven acomodándose el pelo el cual lo llevaba todo recogido en un fino peinado (tipo el de la chava pelirroja que sale en la novela de pasión )_

_Eso no tiene s que decírmelo Kagome, se que el no es el tipo de hombres que se casan solo porque la situación lo amerita- un tanto seria la madre_

_Espero que no estés decepcionada de mi por como se dieron las cosas-dijo seria y un tanto triste _

_Por supuesto que no hija , se que el te ama tanto como tu al él y mira que no es nada fácil conseguir que un tipo como el se enamore de la manera en que lo esta de ti- lo dijo muy feliz- solo me hubiera gustado que hubieran esperado un poco más hija al menos hasta….._

_Lo sé mamá pero créeme cuando amas como nosotros nos amamos, no importa nada _

_Eso no tienes que decirlo Kagome , lo sé lo experimente con tu padre _

_No sabes como me hubiera gustado que el estuviera conmigo en este momento y que fuera el quien diera el anuncio-muy triste al recordad a su padre_

_Yo también hija, pero se que el nos esta viendo en este momento desde donde se encuentra y debe de estar feliz .-deprimida por recordar a su difunto marido que murió en un accidente aéreo , dejando a sus dos hijas e hijo junto con sus esposa solos al frente de un gran corporativo- pero no te pongas triste hija recuerda que debes de estar feliz!_

_Si, tiene razón-ya más alegre y secando sus lagrimas._

_Toc toc toc_

_Oigan porque tardan tanto? –dijo una mujer joven pero un poco más grande que Kagome, esta traía puesto un vestido negro escotado de la espalda y con una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla- el abuelo y Sota ya las esperan abajo y el chofer ya esta listo_

_Si ahora bajamos, dile atu abuelo y hermano que ya suban al auto-dijo la madre_

_Bien , Kagome te ves hermosa- dijo feliz la hermana_

_Gracias tu también Kikyou-_

_En serio? Gracias pero recuerda que la que debe verse hermosa eres tu, hoy es tu noche, disfrútala hermana-dijo acercandose para abrazarla._

_Lo sé pero también es la de él-recibiendo el abrazo muy feliz_

_Bien basta de ponernos sentimentales , se nos hace tarde y si no llegamos se va poner de un genio que ni el mismo se va aguantar- dijo sonriendo_

_Si tienes razón, jajajajaja cuando se pone así no hay nadie que lo soporte-dijo Kagome riendo al imaginarse a su amado todo desesperado_

_En eso te equivocas tu has sido la única que ha podido controlar su carácter y la verdad Kagome no sé como pudiste hacer que se enamorara de ti! Con ese genio que tiene- _

_Pues ni yo misma lo sé , siempre pensé que no sabia de mi existencia con eso de que no me tomaba en cuenta cuando iba a su casa- dijo un tanto seria- pero nadie se imagino que terminaríamos enmarados como uno locos!!! Que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro!!_

_Bueno pero ya vez que no era así , ahora si ya vamonos._

_Si! – dijeron ambas jóvenes_

_Al bajar las tres por las escaleras de la gran mansión se encontraron con su abuelo y hermano que vestían ambos un smoking negro y elegante de Arman, los cuales en cuanto las vieron bajar casi gritan y saltan del gusto de ya no tener que esperar tanto por ese trío de mujeres, la última en bajar fue Kagome _

_Hija te ves realmente hermosa!.dijo un orgulloso abuelo_

_Es cierto hermana en cuanto te vea se va a quedar sin habla- dijo un pequeño niño_

_Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien! – dijo muy feliz kagome_

_Bueno ahora si suban todos al auto el chofer nos espera!- dijo el abuelo abriendo la puerta para que pasaran las mujeres_

_Una vez que salieron y todos subieron a la limusina negra, no tardaron el llegar a la mansión Taisho la cual era muy grande y tenia unos hermosos jardines, los cuales estaban arreglados para el evento de esa noche. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Se ve a una mujer abriendo la puerta de una habitación y checando que todo este bien en ella. Después de eso sale y regresa a sentarse en el sillón viendo hacia la venta donde estaba lloviendo

En otra parte se ve a un hombre acostado en una cama con el torso desnudo junto a el; el cuerpo de una mujer que dormía después de haber terminado aquel acto de dos amantes que se dejan llevar por la pasión

**FLASH BACK**

_Dentro de la mansión esperaban ya algunos invitados que habían llegado pero sobre todo había un joven de ojos dorados y cabello plateado el cual vestía un smoking negro de Arman muy elegante que esperaba en uno de los balcones para ver en que momento entraba el auto de lo Higurashi a la mansión _

_Veo que ya estas listo!-dijo un hombre mayor de cabello igual plateado pero guapo que ostia un traje negro de gala _

_Si-dijo el joven dándose la vuelta para ver a su padre que acababa de entrar a la habitación_

_Vaya hijo quien lo diría tu desesperado por ver en que momento llega la mujer que amas-dijo muy contento el hombre_

_Yo no estoy desesperado-dijo un tanto serio_

_A no? Entonces me puedes decir por que te las has pasado en este balcón todo el tiempo dando vueltas!-dijo un tanto burlón el hombre- o es que tienes miedo de que no llegué?_

_No , se que ella llegara me ama como yo a ella- dijo muy seguro de si el joven_

_Eso no tienes que decirlo hijo, eso se nota desde lejos-dijo el hombre pasando su mano en el hombro de su hijo_

_Están aquí los dos , los estaba buscando ya llegaron deberías de bajar a recibirla , pregunto por ti- dijo una mujer hermosa que llevaba puesto un vestido azul largo escotado de la espalda _

_Los veo abajo- dijo el joven el cual salio en busca de su amada_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El hombre se levanta de la cama y se pone unos boxers para cubrir su desnudes luego se pode un pants y una playera blanca para salir a la sala acercarse al minibar y servirse un poco de brandy.

Mientras en otro lugar se ve a la joven mujer bebiendo una taza de chocolate mientras sigue observando la ciudad.

**FLASH BACK**

_Una vez que el joven bajo las escaleras se encontró con la familia y la saludo pero a quien realmente estaba buscando no se encontraba con ellos, así que empezó a recorrer el salón el cual estaba finamente arreglado para el evento de esa noche al, no encontrarla dentro, salio al jardín a ver si se encontraba ahí ya que sabia ese era su legar favorito y no la vio cuando de repente sintió unos calidos brazos y unas suaves manos sobre sus ojos que lo cubrían._

_Adivina quién soy?- dijo una joven feliz_

_Mmmm, no sé- dijo el joven con una diminuta sonrisa-no estoy seguro pero por el aroma puedo decir que es la mujer que amo- dándose la vuelta para verla_

_T e sorprendí- dijo la joven feliz de ver a su amado quien se veía realmente guapo en ese traje y se sonrojo al verlo a los ojos siempre era igual cuando lo veía_

_Siempre, tu siempre me sorprendes Kagome- dijo el joven una vez que recupero el aliento al ver a su prometida quien se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido _

_A siii? –dijo la joven feliz acercado se a los labios de su amado- entonces que esperas para sorpre...-callo al sentir unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, el beso que empezó suave comenzó a intensificarse al grado que no querían separarse ya._

_Un joven de ojos dorados que igual pasaba por ahí al ver la escena se deprimió y decidió interrumpir aclarándose la garganta- Deberían de conseguir un cuarto! – dijo el joven un tanto enfadado_

_La pareja al separarse volteo la mirada a quien los interrumpió, y vieron al intruso que arruino el momento, Kagome sonrió en cuanto lo vio un tanto apenada y triste por él porque sabia lo que el joven sentía por ella en tanto el otro quería asesinar a su hermano por interrumpirlo sabia de sus sentimientos hacia su amada y le molestaba como la miraba y hablaba más en ese momento._

_Hola! Como estas?.dijo la joven sonriendo y acercándose al intruso para abrazarlo_

_Bien, pero no tanto como tú!-aceptando el abraso feliz y para disgusto de su hermano.- te ves hermosa esta noche, bueno más de lo que eres_

_Gracias, tu igual- dijo la joven separándose del abrazo_

_Bien creo que es momento de entrar- dijo el joven acercándose a su amada y sujetándole la mano para disgusto y sufrimiento del otro_

_El otro joven asintió con la cabeza y entro, mientras que la pareja los seguía por detrás hasta que en un momento el oven jalo a su amada y la beso de una forma desesperada como asegurándose de que estaba junto a el y no lo dejaría, ya que sabia lo que su hermano significo y significa para ella, solo un buen amigo pero los celos eran más que cualquier otra cosa, la joven respondió gustosa pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire ._

_Mía, solo mía y de nadie más – dijo pegando su frente a la de la joven _

_Siempre, no lo dudes-dijo sonrojada y un tanto agitada por el beso_

_-_

_Nunca lo olvides Kagome, únicamente mía-dijo dándole un pequeño pero amoroso beso- entremos- una vez que se separaron sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Se ve como la joven que hace poco estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento, se levanta al oír un sonido sonríe y va hacia la cocina preparar algo no se sabe que es, pero lo que esta preparando lo hacer con mucho amor como si fuera para alguien especial.

El joven que hace unos momentos se sirvió brandy se dirige a un sillón ara descansar y disfrutar de su bebida.

**FLASH BACK.**

_BASTA! YA CALLATE!!!, que quieres que te diga que TE AMO, QUE LO VOY A DEJAR PARA DARTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ESTE HIJO QUE ESPEO ES TUYOOOOOO!_

_SII, SII ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS! -Tomándola- con fuerza de los hombros y besándola con fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por separarse ignorando por completo que uno ojos dorados los veían con furia y rencor ya que escucho la última parte de lo que decían dándose la vuelta para no ver ni escuchar más _

_Afuera de el estudio, donde estaba ocurriendo esa platica …._

_No puedo creerlo, jamás lo imagine de ella ¡ se veía tan..-dijo una mujer guapa de cabello negro y vestido rojo_

_CALLATÉ!- dijo el joven enojado y dándose la vuelta empujando a la joven a su paso para salir afuera _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

El joven que hasta hace unos momentos estaba tranquilo se levanta aventando la copa contra la pared furioso por aquel recuerdo, en eso sale de la recamara una mujer cubierta por una sabana

Ahora que te hizo la pared para estar así d enfadado?-dijo la mujer con burla acercándose a aquel hombre, el cual no contesto pero si le dedico una mirada fría –Bien si no me lo piensas decir-dijo de una manera sensual- entonces porque no regresas conmigo a la recamara y desahogas esa fu- pero no termino de hablar ya que sintió como aquel hombre la jalaba hacia el y la besaba con coraje y desesperación sin ningún sentimiento, dirigiéndola ala recamara para retomar aquellas sesiones de placer de dos amantes era esa su manera de desahogar aquel dolor y coraje que sintió al momento de recordar a aquella mujer que una vez amo con pasión y locura , aquella que según el lo traiciono de la peor manera .

Mientras tanto aquella hermosa joven que hasta hace poco estaba en la cocina preparando algo, termina de apagar las luces de la sala para dirigirse a su recamara .

**FLASH BACK**

_Salio; una vez que salio del estudio se dirigió al salón donde se llevaría acabo un anuncio importante , iba feliz , porque sabia que después de esto faltaba poco para terminar de ser feliz._

_Una vez que llegó a en donde estaba su familia esperándola y la de su amado , él se acerco a ella y la beso, pero fue un beso distinto ya que este fue frió sin ningún sentimiento alguno y una vez que se separaron la vio de una manera diferente no con amor sino con asco! Y le dijo:_

_feliz?- con un tono un tanto frío y burlón._

_Si!- pero no entendió a la que se refería el_

_Bien, solo espero que esa felicidad no se te acabe, después de lo que esta por suceder-dijo abrasándola y susurrándole al oído_

_Qué?-dijo desconcertada- que tratas de decirme-dijo preocupada y extrañada_

_Solo espera- dijo pasando su mano por su cintura_

_Ex..-trato de decir pero fue interrumpida._

_Muy bien amigos –dijo Inutaisho tocando una copa para que todos escucharan su anuncio. Todos los presentes en el salón callaron y esperaron a ver –los hemos reunido esta noche para anunciarles que tanto la familia Higurashi como la mía estamos felices de informarles que nuestros hijos Kagome Higurashi y Sesshomaru Taisho están comprometidos!!!!- no tardaron en escucharse los aplausos y felicitaciones – esperen no he terminado- dijo Inutaisho alzando levantando la mano-y dentro de dos semanas más se llevara a cabo tanto la boda religiosa como la civil a la cual estén cordialmente invitados , este al pendiente de sus correos ya que pronto les llegaran las invitaciones- la gente no tardo en aplaudir nuevamente-brindemos por la feliz pareja SALUD!- todos lazaron sus copas y gritaron SALUD!!- y ahora que hablen los prometidos._

_Sesshomaru sonrío al momento que su padre le dio la palabra y Kagome se extraño ya que esa sonrisa jamás la había visto en su rostro que era, porque sonreía de esa manera, mientras que el solo pensaba una cosa, pero que era?_

_Gracias, padre, amigos me da gusto tenerlos reunidos aquí en este día –dijo mirando a Kagome-que se supone debería de ser uno de los más felices para nosotros – ante esto tanto Kagome como su familia se extrañaron- pero lamento informarles que no se llevará acabo ninguna boda- QUE? Era lo que todos los presentes se preguntaron y la familia como Kagome no entendían nada-simplemente porque no estoy dispuesto a casarme con una mujer que es una cualquiera y usa su rostro de ángel para hacernos creer que lo es_

_QUE? Sesshomaru de que esta hablando- dijo kagome muy asustada y apunto de llorar- esto…estos es una broma verdad?-esperanzada de que lo fuera _

_NO! No es ninguna broma no estoy dispuesto a casarme con una cualquiera como tu!!-dijo gritándolo_

_Sesshomaru explícate en este momento que quieres decir –dijo Inutaisho jalando a su hijo de la camisa _

_Lo que oyes padre, que esta mujer aquí presente no es más que una cualquiera que nos ha engañado a todos es una – callo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara _

_NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA, RETRACTATE AHORA MISMO- dijo el padre_

_NO! YA DIJE LO QUE PIENSO Y NO LE VOY A PEDIR DISCULPAS A UNA ZO-_

_BASTA! NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLE ASÍ DE MI HIJA!- interrumpió la madre de Kagome –SI NO QUIERES CASARTE CON ELLA SOLO DILO Y YA NO E SNECESARIO QUE LA INSULTES-Kagome hasta ese memento estaba callada no entendía porque hablaba así de ella, acaso Inuyasha tenia razón , acaso ya había obtenido lo que quería y por eso ahora la dejaba y como no tenia el valor de decírselo de frente y a solas, la humillaba para dejarla , era esa su forma de lastimar a quien dice amar? Era eso a lo que se refería INUYASHA? Cuando dijo que tarde o temprano lo haría?_

_BIEN, NO ME CASO!!NO ESTOY DISPUESTO ACASRAME CON ESTA MUJER QUE FUE CAPAZ DE JURAR AMARME MIENTRA SE ACOSTABA CON MI HERMANO. QUE ES CAPAZ DE LO QUE SEA SOLO POR DINERO – dijo viendo a Kagome con un profundo odio, coraje, dolor y celos- DIME QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YOOO!!!-dijo agarrándola de los brazos y zarandeándola sin importar si la lastimaba – _

_Me lastimas, suéltame- pidió llorando _

_DIME QUIEN ES MEJOR EN LA CAMA EL O YOOO! – pregunto con una fuerte ira CONTESTA MALDITA SEA! DISFRUTABAS MÁS CON ÉL QUE CONMIGO!!!- dijo mientras le apretaba los brazos más fuerte que antes_

_No se de que hablas? Porque dices eso…….,si yo ……. Si yo te amo a ti…….-dijo llorando-suéltame!-pidió pero no la soltó- ...suéltame…..me lastimas …-suplico_

_COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE AMAS, SI LO AMAS A ÉL –_

_ESO NO ES VERDAD , QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?-pregunto lazando la voz- tu sabes que has sido el único …..lo sabes….te lo demostré…._

_SI, SI LO Reconozco!! - dijo soltándola- pero bien pudiste hacerlo porque querías atraparme a como diera lugar_

_ESO NO ES CIERTO!! – dijo lazando la voz-TE AMO A TI ¡!Y LO SABES TE LO HE DEMOSTRADO ¡! Y..y… te dije que..que.. yo …yo..no ..no lo..lo ..quería hacer…más que con …con el hombre que …,que fuera el padre de… de mis hijos..-esto lo dijo como un susurro solo para que el lo oyera_

_Si, eso ni tu te lo crees, tu madre bien pudo aconsejarte que te guardaras para aquel que fueras a embaucar, debo felicitar a tu madre que te supo edu..-callo al sentir un fuerte ardor en la mejilla_

_CALLATE!! ERES… ERES…UN IDIOTAAA! NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI MADRE-dijo secándose las lagrimas de una forma ruda_

_VAYA! AL FIN VAS SACANDO LAS GARR- _

_SUFICIENTE, YA OÍMOS SUFICIENTE-dijo Inutaisho – YA CALLATÉ! SI NO QUERIAS CASARTE NO COMPROMETERTE SOLO LO HUBIERAS DICHO Y YA! –lo tomo por la camisa y le termino de decir- COMPORTATE COMO HOMBRE Y COMO UN DIGNO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA._

_ES LO QUE HAGO AL PONER A UNA – callo al sentir como su padre lo volvió a golpear tirándolo al suelo- _

_DEJA DE INSULTARLA-dijo Inutaisho _

_SOLO LE DIGO SUS VERDADES-dijo levantándose y secando la sangre de su boca- Y YA TERMINADO DECIRLO- volteo con Kagome que estaba en el suelo llorando-deberías de buscar a mi hermano para que te consuela, pero el muy cobarde prefirió huir antes de dar el a nuncio- le susurro una vez que la levanto del suelo- no llores, si lloras ya no le parecerás hermosa a Inuyasha- le dijo con desden – porque para mi no lo eres; me das as- callo al sentir como lo golpeaba una vez más_

_IMBECIILLL ¡ - le dijo una vez que lo golpeo y termino aventándole el anillo de compromiso- no sabes lo que dices, pero … pero –trataba de decir pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo-pero te juro que un día te vas a dar cuenta del error que estas cometiendo y te vas a arrepentir SESSHOMARU TAISHO y cuando… cuando eso suceda va hacer muy tarde…porque ..porque-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con furia- yo no te voy a perdonar… porque así como una vez te ame ahora TE ODIO, TE ODIO como no tienes idea-dijo par salir de ahí, Sesshomaru solo se quedo quieto ahí y la vio alejarse junto con su familia que ya no dijo nada , con lo que acababa de pasa era claro que la relación que alguna vez existió entre ambas familias se acabo._

_YO JAMÁS ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE DIGO O HAGOY JAMÁS, OYMÉ BIEN JAMÁS PIDO PERDÓN A NADIE- dijo Sesshomaru una vez que se recupero de lo que dijo Kagome, ella ya no hizo caso solo salio junto con su familia y amigos de esa casa._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Se ve como una joven termina de ponerse su camisón de seda blanca para dormir, y se acerca al tocador para desmaquillarse en eso cuando ve su reflejo una lagrima escurre por su rostro hasta que la seca con rudeza

Sin querer aun sigo derramando lagrimas por ti, solo por ti-dijo una vez que termino su labor para dirigirse a su cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño


	2. Chapter 2:Quieren conocer mi historia?

**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR…?**

El amor es…… paciente y generoso…. No es rudo ; ni egoísta , nunca es injusto … perdona todo, cree en todo; es paciente y tolerante, pero por sobre todas las cosas es dar todo por ese ser amado sin importar nada.

**NOTA DE ATORA:** Antes que nada quiero decir que este es un universo alterno; esta historia estará basada en una de mis parejas favoritas Sesshomaru y Kagome ; así que ya están advertidos!!!

Solo quiero decir una cosa más los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia , ya que estos pertenecen a su creador Rumiko Tahakashi

Quiero informarles que el capitulo pasado no era narrado por nadie eran los recuerdos que cada uno de los personajes tenía, creo que debí de especificar Y.Y Sorry!

Aclaro de una vez que la historia transcurre en tiempo actual, no es narrado por nadie. Así que a leer.

**CAPITULO 2: QUIEREN CONOCER MI HISTORIA?**

Se puede ver a una hermosa mujer que sale de un edificio muy grande y lujoso el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Inglaterra , la cual sube a un auto lujoso y deportivo un Audi TT coupé en tono plateado, el cual se dirige a una de las empresas más grandes de la ciudad , la empresa Signus la cual se dedicaba a la compara y venta de acciones corporativas , Kagome trabaja ahí para vigilar los interés de su familia , la cual tenia una de las empresas más importantes del mundo , una empresa dedicada al refinamiento del petróleo es por eso que entro en la empresa Signus para vigilar que no se vendieran o se hiciera mal uso de las acciones de su familia cuando estas estaban en venta, no se preocupaba por la administración de la empresa MeganAlpha Ciryus ya que la administración de esta era llevada por su hermana Kikyou y su madre.

Hola!-contesto su celular que estaba sonando con insistencia- Si ya no tardo en llegar; no te preocupes ya tengo los papeles listos para que se lleve acabo la transacción –contesto parando por la luz roja del semáforo con un tono de voz bastante frío- ya hemos hablado de eso….- contesto con desgano- no te estoy cambiando el tema- dijo arrancando de nuevo- sabes que?... hablamos en otro momento; no quiero hablar de tonterías- callo en cuanto la persona que hablo con ella contesto a su comentario- piensa lo que quieras …..no , ya te dije que no, nos vemos después-colgó dejando a quien le hablaba con la palabra en la boca; ya no quería seguir escuchando las tonterías que le decía la persona por teléfono; así se había vuelto después de aquella humillación en una mujer fría y dura en los negocios y en la vida personal ni decir desde aquella vez no dejaba que nadie se le acercara , ya no habría su corazón a nadie más que a su familia.

Antes de ir a la empresa a su trabajo se desvió para ir a la empresa de su familia, al llegar el valet parking la recibió y una vez que ella bajo de su auto este se lo llevo a estacionar mientras ella subía a ver a su madre y hermana , al entrar a la empresa todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo por lo hermosa que era además el atuendo que llevaba era uno muy elegante y pegado al cuerpo que dejaba admirar sus perfectas curvas consistía en un vestido entallado al cuerpo que esta por arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus perfectas piernas, el vestido tenia un cierra en la parte de enfrente que empezaba desde la cadera hasta el cuello, ella lo llevaba abierto desde la pare de abajo del pecho , llevando debajo ver una playera blanca, ya que el vestido era azul marino con rayas blancas tipo sastre era el modelo del bestia, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas al color del vestido muy elegantes con unas cuantas piedras en la parte de enfrente adornándolas y su portafolio color plateado así como un apequeña bolsa de diseñador, en el momento en que sintió esas miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria las ignoro por completo pero caminaba de una forma tan sensual solo para provocar a los hombre y seguir llamando la atención. No había duda era realmente una mujer hermosa pero su mirada reflejaba frialdad al menos eso era para los hombres , porque con las mujeres , su familia y niños era muy amable no había perdido esa chispa con ellos , solo con los hombres Una vez que subió el levador suspiro..

Hombres, todos son iguales- dijo con un tono de voz amargo- al subir al último piso se encontró con la secretaria de su madre y le pidió amablemente que le informara que acaba de llegar , al entrar a la oficina se encontró con su madre y hermana revisando unos papeles y haciendo llamadas.

Hola como están hoy?-dijo en un tono amable –

Bien- contesto su hermana alzando la vista para ver a su hermana- y tu? Te ves un tanto feliz- pregunto sonriendo

Como no voy a estarlo las empresas marchan de maravilla y hoy voy a iniciar un negocio con un cliente que parece ser muy importante y hoy lo voy a conocer –dijo feliz por los logros que ha tenido en la vida profesional.

Me da gusto eso hija- dijo la madre una vez que termino sus llamadas- pero creo que a lo que tu hermana se refería es a la vida personal y sentimental?

Pues en eso también sabes que me encuentro muy bien , tengo una sola razón y una muy importante para salir adelante- dijo muy contenta y con un brillo especial en los ojo-tu sabes mejor que nadie que por solo esa pequeña pero gran razón es por la que me levanto todos los días y sonrió- dijo con un sonrisa

Lo sé eso no tienes que decirlo hija , te entiendo- dijo la madre feliz , pero de repente tomo una actitud un tanto seria- pero no me refiero a eso , me refiero atu vida amorosa, hasta cuando Kagome? Hasta cuando vas a volver intentar tener una relación con alguien-

Ya hemos hablado de eso madre –dijo la joven seria- no voy a volver a intentar ningún tipo de relación con nadie –dijo – no quiero volver a pasar por lo miso y que me vuelva a humillar de la misma forma-un tanto triste

Yo tampoco quiero eso hija-dijo la mujer un tanto triste –pero mereces ser feliz una vez más y se que encontraras alguien que te ame y no te lastime- dijo la mujer levantándose de su lugar- créeme hija lo sé , solo tienes que darte la oportunidad , no todos los hombres son iguales

Tal vez no todos , pero si la mayoría –dijo un tanto enojada- pero no quiero hablar de eso; vine para revisar esos documentos que me pidieron y para platicarles los pormenores de la transacción ya que eso es algo que nos incumbe a todos noo?, digo después de todo están nuestros intereses de por medio

Ay! Hermana por eso no nos preocuparnos- dijo Kikyou después de permanecer un rato callada escuchando la conversación de su madre y hermana – no por nada eres la mejor abogada del país , todos te tiene miedo en los negocios, ya que eres una gran oponente cuando se trata de eso –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

No es para tanto, solo lo hago para cuidar de lo nuestro y que no cualquiera quiera obtener acciones de nuestras empresas-dijo alegre la joven- además siempre he pensado que en los negocios hay que ser una fiera porque si no otro más listo te puede devorar

Tienes razón en eso-dijo con una sonrisa su hermana

Bien basta de hablar de eso, hay que revisar los contratos y demás documentos- dijo la madre, sus hijas solo asintieron con la cabeza y así paso parte de la mañana en la que las tres mujeres estuvieron revisando sus documentos en lo que legaba la hora en la que Kagome iniciaría un gran negocio ,en eso recibió una llamada

Bueno?-contesto alegre- si…. Esta bien.. deja que haga lo que te pide.. si esta bien…no. no te preocupes solo no vayas a ir muy lejos..si esta bien… pásamelo- pidió hablar con alguien con una gran sonrisa- Hola!... siii….. yo también…. Nos vemos más tarde …. Te cuidas….-dijo colgando con una gran sonrisa

Me hubieras dejado hablar –dijo su hermana- hace mucho que no nos vemos

Que te parece si nos vemos todos en mi casa a la hora de la comida y ahí podrás ver lo que quieres ver-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me parece bien ahí nos vemos – dijo feliz su hermana, mientras la madre asentía con la cabeza y se quedaba pensando en algo

Bueno me retiro tengo que ir a mi oficina a ver lo de nuestros negocios- dijo la joven levantándose de su lugar para ir a la otra empresa- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida- muy feliz se despidió saliendo de la oficina de su madre , una vez que salio tomo su auto con rumbo a su otro trabajo.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Mientras tanto en la empresa Signus dos hombres esperaban en una gran sala de junta , la cual era muy elegante con una gran vista a la ciudad y al centro una mesa grande como para veinte personas,

No se preocupe señor T..-fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- bueno…..si…esta bien…date prisa….si ya llegó…no no te preocupes no tiene mucho tiempo de su llegada..de acuerdo te esperamos- dijo una vez que colgó un hombre mayor de unos 50 años pero apuesto para su edad.-no se preocupe ya no tarda en llegar

Eso espero, la verdad tengo prisa-dijo un hombre apuesto de ojos dorados y cabello plateado

Eso lo sé, ya no debe de tardar pero créame, quedara muy satisfecho con este negocio-dijo alegre el hombre, el otro no dijo nada- la persona encargada de llevar este asunto es sumamente eficiente para su corta edad,

Realmente eso espero, no me gustaría que por un novato este negocio se echara a perder –dijo el hombre – por cierto como se llama la persona que se esta haciendo cargo

A es cierto a un no se le he dicho-dijo el hombre un tanto serio. Pero déjeme decirle que no es un novato es una persona con mucha experiencia para su corta edad y es mujer, bueno su nombre es ..- fue interrumpido

Perdón por llegar tarde , había algo de trafico-dijo una hermosa mujer que acaba de entrar, mientras que uno de los hombres sonreí feliz, el otro al oír su voz sintió que algo dentro del el daba u vuelco y sintió como su corazón se acelero, depuse de tanto tiempo jamás creyó volver a oír su voz entonces empezó a girar con lentitud para ver y comprobar quien era aquel intruso que provoco tanto en el con solo oír su voz

TU!!!-la joven en cuanto lo vio voltearse y darle la cara se sorprendió y sintió un fuerte ira recorrer todo sus cuerpo, jamás pensó volver a verlo –QUE HACES AQUÍ?-pregunto bastante enojada pero con una mirada llena de ira-

Se conocen?- pregunto el señor Duglas-

Si- contesto el joven de ojos dorados con una mirada seria

Pero solo de vista,-se apuro a contestar ella-hace tiempo nuestras familias hicieron negocios- contesto con la mirada fija en él- pero nunca llegamos a tratarnos como para conocernos bien

Aaa! Ya veo, bien en ese caso están de sobras la presentaciones no Sr. Taisho- volteo a verlo pero este no contesto nada solo se quedo observándola , no había duda casi no había cambiado solo estaba más hermosa que hace 4 años pero había algo diferente su mirada ya no reflejaba amor ,se veía fría , pero lo que más le sorprendió es que haya negado que se conocían tan bien, aunque después tendría tiempo para averiguar porque contesto de esa manera

Bien, creo que es momento de hablar de negocios.-dijo la joven impaciente por salir de ahí –Muy bien Sr. Taisho necesito que revise los pormenores de los documentos y me diga si acepta o no?-dijo extendiéndole una carpeta con papeles

El tomo la carpeta pero al hacerlo rozo su piel y ella alejo su mano como si su contacto le quemara, empezó a leerlos hasta que hablo- Estoy de acuerdo, solo necesito una copia de estos documentos para enviarlos a mi familia y que mi abogado los revise antes de que firme- dijo levantándose de su lugar

Bien en vista de que esta de acuerdo, le informo que la Srta. Higurashi será la encargada de este negocio hasta que finalice – dijo el hombre para sorpresa y disgusto de ambos- bueno me retiro y los dejo para que terminen de hablar de este negocio- Kagome dale al Sr. Taisho una copia de esos documentos

Si, enseguida-dijo la joven muy seria- bien joven Taisho-dijo con cierta ironía-acompáñeme a mi oficina por otros papeles- abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a su oficina

Sesshomaru-dijo el

Que?-pregunto extrañada

Por que no me llamas por mi nombre si tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien-dijo acercándose a ella y con un tono que no le gusto a Kagome y mucho menos su mirada

No se a que se refiere, yo no lo conozco y si una vez lo hice eso fue hace tiempo cuando creí conocerlo-dijo saliendo de la oficina -así que sígame- el la siguió sin hablar en silencio, pero mantenía su mirada en ella y no había duda aún seguía tan hermosa como siempre , mientras más la miraba más crecían sus deseos por volver a tenerla , porque aunque le costara reconocerlo solo ella logro despertar en él todo lo que ninguna mujer antes y después de ella no ha podido lograr , ya que solo a ella la seguía deseando como la primera vez. Paro de caminar al momento en que vio como abría las puertas de una oficina que por lo que se veía era muy amplia y elegante

Adelante pase, Sr. Taisho- dijo una vez que entro y le hacia señales de entrar- tome asiento- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono- Gina necesito que me traigas los informes acerca de la empresa Disnasty Youkay y permíteme- se dirigió a Sesshomaru- desea que le traigan algo de tomar –pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

No- contesto mientras la veía y se preguntaba porque no se ponía nerviosa como antes cuando eran novios, porque no se sonrojaba cuando el la veía de esa manera igual que años a tras, mientras la observo se dio cuenta de que ella ya no era la mujer de la cual se enamoro esta era diferente , era fría dura y poco amable.

Bien, entonces date prisa-dijo colgando el teléfono- bien ahora solo necesito que me diga si durante el tiempo que se va a llevar la transacción va a permanecer en el país y de no ser así con quien debo de estar en contacto – pregunto chocando uno documentos-

Durante el tiempo en que se lleven acabo nuestros negocios permaneceré en la ciudad, así que será únicamente conmigo con quien hablaras-dijo observado sus gestos , que por lo que vio prácticamente le dio igual lo que el dijo- aunque te moleste, ya que es obvio que te gustaría tratar con mi hermano en lugar de conmigo – dijo observándola a la cara

Sinceramente me da igual tratar con usted o con su hermano- molesta por su comentario

Vaya yo creí que después de todo te gustaría saber de él – dijo con cierto recelo- aún no entiendo como es que después de todo no están juntos – dijo al momento de detener su vista en una foto que llamo sus atención del escritorio

Eso es algo que no le importa. -Dijo molesta- y le agradecería que solo se limitara aun trato profesional entre dos personas que solo van a hacer negocios – dijo al momento en que le quita la fotografía que esta sujetando Sesshomaru- no debemos de inmiscuir en esto;nuestros asuntos personales , porque después de todo eso es algo que no debe de importarle a usted tanto como a mi no me importa la suya-dijo al momento que le entregaba una copia de unos documentos- después de todo usted y yo somos dos completos extraños – dijo al momento en que se levantaba de su lugar

Bien , solo espero que sea más eficiente en su trabajo que en su vida privada- al momento de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta-

Lo soy créame que lo soy-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante – bien fue un placer hablar con usted Sr. Taisho- con cierta ironía

Lo mismo dijo Kagome- dijo con cierta burla al momento de salir

Le agradecería que solo nos habláramos de usted, ya que solo las personas que aprecio me pueden decir por mi nombre- dijo desde la puerta haciendo que el se detuviera , pero no dijo nada solo la vio de reojo para continuar con su camino, con eso último que ella le dijo termino de comprobar que ella ya no era aquella joven dulce y tierna de la que se enamoro, era otra idéntica en apariencia pero diferente en sentimientos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Una vez que el se fue ella cerro la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala que había en ella, preguntándose como fue que pudo soportar su mirada, ya que por un momento pensó que se doblegaría y dejaría que el la viera llorando por no ser capaz de verlo , pero ella no tenia nada de que arrepentirse aun no entendía que salio mal , porque se burlo de ella de esa manera , todo eso pensaba hasta que alguien entro a su oficina apartándola de aquello pensamientos

Se puede saber porque tan pensativa?-dijo una mujer pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos café claro que llevaba un traje de pantalón negro con un chaleco –

No , es nada es solo que la persona que acaba de salir me dejo muy molesta- dijo dirigiéndole la mirada- e trajiste lo que te pedí?

Sí, aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndole los papeles- aun no entiendo que tiene en contra de los hombres, no es por nada pero ese caballero era muy guapo aunque muy fío para mi gusto – dijo un poco seria con la mano en la barbilla

No tienes idea de cuan frío es , créeme a ese sujeto no le importan los sentimientos de otros más los que de el mismo –dijo abriendo la carpeta

Lo conoces? -pregunto la joven muy interesada ya que en el tiempo de que llevaban de conocerse nunca la había visto hablando de algún hombre en particular más que las típicas frases "los hombres son todos iguales" o "el amor no existe" y nunca entendió porque esa forma de pensar sobre todo la manera en que aleja a los hombres cuando tratan de conquistarla o invitarla a algún lugar

No, solo me dio esa impresión- dijo levantándose para dirigirse a su escritorio y abrir su laptop- a puedes retirarte Gina, gracias- dijo lazando la vista de sus papeles

Bien, si se te ofrece algo me avisas – dijo poniendo la mano en la perilla de la puerta para salir- sabes? Aún no entiendo como es que te creas esa imagen de los hombres con solo mirarlos? Cualquiera que te viera u oyera creerían que no conoces o sabes que es amar?-dijo saliendo de la oficina

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que le dijo su amiga y se quede pensando- que no sé?-dijo como un susurro-te equivocas una vez creí conocerlo y me equivoque- dijo con amargura centrando su vista en la ciudad.

Quieren saber mi historia…..bien empezaré

La historia que les voy a contar no es la típica historia de amor en la que un par de jóvenes enamorados……. Que Primero se ven y se atraen, se conocen , segundo se enamoran; tercero se casan y viven felices por el resto de sus días, no, el amor es mucho más complicado que eso y aquellos que logren entenderlo saben a lo que se atienen, es por eso que yo hace mucho que deje de creer en el , quieren saber la historia de porque?... bien se las contare….. todo empezó hace 4 años cuando yo tenía 20 años y era estudiante de derecho….

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**HOLA!**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron por leer mi historia y dejar review; también a aquellas que solo la leyeron no saben el gusto y la alegría que me da que mi historia este siendo bien recibida por todos .

También gracias por darme ánimos para continuarla, créanme que lo haré tenga o no reviews yo seguiré escribiendo, ya que esta idea la tengo en mente desde hace mucho y no me gustaría dejarla inconclusa , se lo que es esperar que actualicen una historia y sobre todo el hecho de saber que nunca más la actualizaran, pero este no es el caso. Así que espero su apoyo en el transcurso de esta historia.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones haré todo lo posible por subir un episodio nuevo cuanto mucho uno por semana y en caso de tener tiempo libre puede que hasta dos o tres, pero no aseguro nada!

Bueno quiero agradecer a :

**Sesshomaru.forever**: fuiste mi primer review y en cuanto lo recibí me dio tanto gusto que casi grite de la alegría porque pensé que a nadie le gustaría mi historia, gracias por tu apoyo , aquí tienes un nuevo cap, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

**Kibun No Tenshi:** gracias por tu apoyo , espero que este cap se más claro que el anterior y déjame aclararte que el pasado no era narrado por ninguno eran recuerdos que cada uno de los personajes estaba viviendo , solo que cada uno tenía uno diferente, creo que debi de aclarar, pero bueno espero este no este tan confuso como el anterior. Aquí un nuevo capitulo disfrútalo.

**Nyan-Nyan-Nyanko**No sabes el gusto que me dio recibir un review tuyo, cuando leí el mensaje y vi que eras tu la que lo mando grite de la emoción ya que no me imagine que una de las autoras de una de las historias que me gusta me apoyara en una propia, y déjame decirte que a mi también me gusta Sesshomaru, pero el personaje que me encanta por sobre todos es **SEIYA KOU! Es Un Amor!** , tenemos mucho en común empezando por nuestra estrella fugaz favorita ,y déjame decirte que vas a seguir contando con mi apoyo en cada una de tus historias sobre mi estrella favorita (siempre y cuando el sea la estrella junto con su adorado bombón) bueno aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y espero contar con tu apoyo en los siguiente capítulos.

**P.D: ya pueden dejar review todos aquello que no tengan cuenta como los que ya la tengan ; se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, así que chica a dejar review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Hace 4 añostodo comenzo con

**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR…?**

El amor es…… paciente y generoso…. No es rudo ; ni egoísta , nunca es injusto … perdona todo, cree en todo; es paciente y tolerante, pero por sobre todas las cosas es dar todo por ese ser amado sin importar nada.

**NOTA DE ATORA:**A partir de este capitulo la historia va a narrar lo ocurrido 4 años atrás en la vida de cada uno de los personajes, después volveré a decir a partir de donde regresa al tiempo actual.

**CAPITULO 3: HACE CUATRO AÑOS, TODO EMPEZÓ CON….**

Era un día muy hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol se veía en su máximo esplendor , dentro de una habitación se veía a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos café que estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a la universidad, hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la interrumpió

Buenos días Srta. Kagome-dijo una mujer de edad avanzada la cual llevaba el desayuno- veo que estas de buen humor

Si, nana porque no habría de estarlo - dijo la joven feliz- hoy empiezo un nuevo semestre de la carrera

Me da gusto por ti- dijo la mujer extendiéndole un vaso de jugo- tu madre me pidió que te recordara el evento de esta noche

Si, lo sé no se porque me lo recuerdan tanto- dijo la joven empezando a beber su jugo- el dichoso evento solo es una fiesta más, no se porque tanto alboroto

Recuerda que no solo es una fiesta, es para dar la bienvenida a los hijos de la familia Taisho- dijo la mujer seria- y si te lo recordamos es porque eres muy olvidadiza y distraída –poniendo sus manos en su cintura

Ya Kaede no me lo tienes que recordar-suficiente es con mi hermana que me lo recuerda a diario-terminándose su jugo – ahora dime me veo bien-

Tu siempre te ves bien-dijo la mujer observándola-aunque esa ropa esta demasiado corta y enseñas todo

Pero si es la moda- dijo viendo su atuendo en el espejo- llevaba una falda negra corta a mitad de la rodilla tableada, con una playera de tirantes blancos y una blusa de mangas largas con estampados de flores negras, una gargantilla negra con un dije en forma de corazón y unas sandalias negras de brillitos, su cabello lo tenia recogido en una media cola con un pequeño broche por detrás

Que moda ni que nada-dijo Kaede-en mis tiempos no usaba…

Ya vas a empezar como mi abuelo- dijo tomando sus cosas.- porque a mi hermana no le dicen lo mismo

Porque ella no usa la ropa tan ajustada

Bien como sea- dijo – ya me voy nos vemos al rato –saliendo de su recamara

En el trayecto s encontró con su hermana la cual llevaba puesto un traje sastre para ir a la universidad , su hermana era dos años más grande por lo que ya estaba apunto de graduarse en administración de empresas

Buenos días Kagome-dijo saludándola-ya estas lista para irnos?

Claro! dijo feliz- después de clases vas a ir a la empresa con mamá

Si, por?-pregunto con curiosidad

Por nada , es solo que pensé que podrías acompañarme a comprar la ropa para esta noche

No puedo tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa, dile a tu amiga que te acompañe-dijo bajando las escaleras seguida por ella-además yo ya tengo mi atuendo para esta noche

Buenos días hermanas-saludo un pequeño de diez años al final de las escaleras

Buenos días-saludaron ambas

Buenos días hijas-saludo Sarah la madre de ambas – ya desayunaron

Si-contestaron

Bien entonces supongo que ya se irán no es así –pregunto la madre dirigiéndose al comedor ,donde saludo a su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico-buenos días padre

Como amanecieron-pregunto bajando el periódico, todos contestaron que bien y al poco rato todos se despidieron para ir a la universidad y a la empresa cada una de las hijas tomo su auto los cuales eran deportivos convertibles el negro era de Kikyou y el rojo era de Kagome ambos BMW , mientras que la madre subía a su limusina junto con su hijo y el abuelo iba en un auto más pequeño junto con el chofer al club , antes de que Kagome subiera a su auto

Kagome, NO OLVIDES EL EVENTO DE ESTA NOCHE ¡!! –todos gritaron recordándole a la más olvidadiza de ellos , Kagome solo sonrió nerviosa, es que acaso nunca confiaban en ella , una vez que todos partieron Kagome no tado en llegar a la universidad donde ya la esperaban sus amigos

Kagome , que bueno que llegas-dijo una joven castaña de cabello negro

Srta. Kagome tan hermosa como siempre-dijo un joven de ojos azules con mirada coqueta que no dejaba de ver a cuanta chica linda con una falda se acercara

Hola chicos-saludo muy animada

Kagome, mi amor que gusto me da verte otra vez-saludo un joven de ojos azule y cabello negro recogido en una coleta –dime me extrañaste en esta vacaciones

Kouga, me da gusto verte –dijo con una gran sonrisa-y si te extrañe como no voy a extrañar a todos mis amigos –dijo para desilusión del pobre

Acéptalo amigo, nunca te hará caso para ella solo eres un pequeño –dijo Miroku

Si yo soy un pequeño que eres tu?-dijo viéndolo con cierta malicia- porque entonces tu eres un pervertido razón por la cual Sango no te hace caso

QUUEEE! COMO TE ATREVES A DIFAMARME DE ESA MANERA! –dijo indignado- QUE VAN A PENSAR SANGO Y LAS JOVENCITAS QUE TE ESTAN OYENDO

Que tiene razón-dijeron los tres

Bien si eso piensan- dijo indignado- YO MIROKU TAKASHI JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE APARTIR DE AHORA LLEVARÉ UNA VIDA DIGNA Y DESCENTE , Y NUNCA MÁS VOLVERE A –pero cayó cuando una joven paso y le guiño el ojo saludándolo con – HOLA PRECIOSA DIME NO TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA

Nunca va a cambiar-dijo Sango Ishida.

Pero así lo quieres o me equivoco-dijo Kagome con cierta picardía

Claro que nooooo!-dijo sonrojada

Acéptalo prima, te mueres por él es por eso que le perdonas todo –dijo su primo Kouga

Tu de que parte estás?-pregunto molesta

De parte del amor!-termino por decir

Y mientras ellos discutían y veían Miroku pedir a cuanta joven veía si quería ser su novia , fueron rumbo a sus clases , Sango a derecho junto con Kagome mientras que Miroku y Kouga a comunicaciones y comercio internacional

En otro lugar dos jóvenes apuesto bajaban de un lujoso auto negro que se estaciono en la entrada de una mansión muy grande y elegante, los cuales eran recibidos por el mayordomo de la casa.

Buenos días jóvenes Taisho- saludo el mayordomo- Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Buenos días Mioga- saludo uno de los jóvenes , mientras que el otro solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza- El viaje estuvo bien-

Donde están mis padres?- pregunto el otro en un tono neutro-

En la sala, esperando por ustedes-dijo al momento de hacerse aun lado para que entraran-quieren que suban de una vez su equipaje?- pregunto en cuanto los jóvenes pasaron y estos solo dijeron que si. Una vez que entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde sus padres los esperaban , al momento en que entraron su madre se levanto de sus asiento para recibir a sus hijos con un abrazo.

Me da gusto que hayan llegado sin ningún problema-dijo Izayoi feliz a sus hijos que acababan de llegar a la mansión- su vuelo estuvo bien , no hubo percances?

No madre, todo salio de maravilla- contesto uno de sus hijos- Me da gusto verla y ver que esta bien al igual que mi padre

A mi también me da gusto ver que estas bien Inuyasha - saludo el padre- Y tú no vas a decir nada Sesshomaru - pregunto Inutaisho a su otro hijo

También me da gusto verlos-dijo un joven de ojos dorados y mirada fría

Tu siempre igual- dijo Inuyasha ¬¬ - deberías de decir otra cosa; después de no ver a nuestros padres - Sesshomaru no dijo nada

Subiré a mi habitación-dijo al momento de dirigirse a las escaleras- que nadie me moleste- dijo una vez que empezó a subir las escaleras

No olvides que esta noche es la fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes-dijo su madre antes de que terminara de subir, el no contesto nada odiaba ese tipo de eventos y no entendía porque tenia que asistir ,cuando llego a lo que es su recamara una muy amplia con colores fríos, la cama, tocador y buros eran de color negro, el escritorio uno blanco , tenia un gran equipo de sonido y video y televisión todo de las más reciente tecnología, se acostó en la cama para dormir un rato después de todo el viaje fue agotador.

El día paso rápido para Kagome y sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían acabado las clases, Kagome y Sango iban muy contentas platicando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad sobre lo que usarían en la fiesta de esa noche; hasta que Kagome choco con alguien cayendo encima de esa persona.

AAAAHHH! fíjate por donde ca.. –dijo el joven molesto a la chica encima de el, solo que cayó en el momento que vio los labios de ella s unos centímetros de los suyos

Disculpa- dijo Kagome alejándose de el para levantarse

Kagome, estas bien?-pregunto su amiga ayudándola a levantarse

Si-dijo una vez levantada- te encuentras bien?-pregunto al joven ayudándolo a levantarse

Si-dijo el un poco molesto y levantándose por si mismo-deberías de fijarte por donde caminas!!

Oye tampoco es para que me hables de esa manera! - contesto un tanto molesta Kagome- yo ya me disculpe!!

Ella tiene razón- intervino Sango- no es para que le grites; además si analizamos lo sucedido tu también tienes la culpa por no ver por donde vas –

Arrr- dijo en tono molesto- esta bien admito que también tube la culpe – dijo un poco molesto

Ves, no solo yo fui la distraida-

Si, pero al menos Yo no iba platicando como otra -contesto el joven con un aire de superioridad- Me distraje buscando algo- Kagome iba a contestar , pero Sango intervino para calmar las cosas

Oye tu no eres de aquí cierto-dijo Sango una vez que lo observo con detenimiento ya que nunca antes lo había visto

Mmm, no , acabo de llegar a la ciudad- contesto viendo a Kagome- aunque ahora que lo pienso; tal vez podrían ayudarme- contesto observando a ambas-,me pueden decir donde queda la oficina para registrarse

Claro,-dijo Sango -ves ese edificio que esta enfrente- señalando uno muy grande , el joven solo asintió-es ahí donde tiene que registrarte entra y das vuelta a la derecha ahí están las personas encargadas de dar informes

Ya veo; Gracias-contesto- a que descortés no me he presentado-dijo sonriendo – soy Inuyasha-extendiendo la mano a Kagome

Mucho gusto yo so Kagome-dijo aceptando el saludo, después de su coraje- y ella es Sango –señalando a su amiga

Mucho gusto-sonriendo

Igualmente-contesto de forma amable- y en que carrera están ustedes

Pues ambas estudiamos derecho- contesto Sango –y tú que vas a estudiar?

Administración de empresas- contesto- voy en noveno semestre y ustedes?

En quinto-dijo kagome- eso quiere decir que tienes 23 años?

No tengo 22 y tú?- con una sonrisa sexy

20–contesto Kagome un poco sonrojada por la sonrisa

Oye Kagome , tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde- dijo Sango pegándole con el codo a Kagome

Mmm, irnos a dónde?-pregunto ingenua y distraída ya que Inuyasha la llamó mucho la atención

Ya lo olvidaste?-pregunto un tanto molesta- y luego dices que porque te decimos distraída!!- mirándola con reproche – a comprar la ropa para la fiesta de esta noche

AHHH! Es cierto lo había olvidado!-dijo con un gota en la frente- Bueno nosotras nos retiramos-

Ehhh! Claro!- contesto Inuyasha un tanto distraído ya que a pesar de todo Kagome le llamo la atención- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- dirigiéndose a Kagome

Yo igual- un tanto apenada-

Solo espero que esta vez no choques conmigo-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Y tu fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Bueno ahora si nos vamos.- Intervino Sango un poco incomoda ya que la excluyeron de la conversación – Nos dio gusto conocerte Inuyasha-dijo jalando a Kagome

Igualmente- contesto despidiéndose de ambas con la mano alzada-

Adiós- Dijo Kagome volteando a verlo

Una vez que se alejaron del lugar Inuyasha reacciono…

Que TONTOOOOO!!- grito- no le pedí su numero!!!- llamando la atención de los que iban pasando- y ustedes que me veeennn!-dijo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su camino

Una vez que Kagome y Sango salieron de la universidad y estaban en el centro comercial iban platicando sobre lo sucedido

En serio Kagome! Note fijaste como te veía?- dijo Sango recordando la forma en que Inuyasha observo a su amiga

No-contesto un tanto pensativa- pero no te voy a negar que es muy atractivo-

Si yo tampoco- dijo-auque tiene un color de ojos fuera de lo común

Pues si-contesto con una sonrisa– eso quiere decir que te gusto más que Miroku?- con cierta picardia

Por supuesto que no!!.-Contesto un tanto apenada

A noo?-pregunto con cierta malicia- Entonces te gusta Miroku-

NOOOO!- contesto roja como un tomate- yo no dije eso-

Pues me los diste a entender- con fingida ingenuidad

Claro que no- contesto un poco molesta- a mí me parece que a la que le gusto fue a otra

Si lo dices por mi- contesto un tanto indignada- te equivocas yo solo reconocí que es guapo-

Pues no me pareció, por la manera en que hablaban –

Solo fui amable-

Aja- no muy convencida

Además yo no fui la que se fijo en su color de ojos- contesto en forma de reproche

Yo solo lo dije porque no es común ver ese color-dijo molesta- además no fui yo quien le siguió la platica – dijo con una sonrisa-

Ya te lo dije solo quería ser amable-

Si como noo!-dijo sonriendo- después de que e tira y grita, tu le hablas como si nada

Bueno ya sabes como soy-

Demasiado confiada- viéndola fijamente- enserio no se como es que le hablaste como si no hubiera pasado nada

Tampoco lo iba a dejar con la mano extendida –dijo sonriendo - además Inuyasha es nuevo en la ciudad y por lo visto no conoce a nadie

Ves, ya lo llamas por su nombre- dijo- no cabe duda a la que le gusto fue a otra! Y no a miiii!

Mira ahí hay unos vestidos muy lindos-dijo Kagome ignorando a Sango

No trates de cambiar… - no termino de hablar porque Kagome la jalo y la llevo a la tienda, una vez que entraron vieron una gran variedad de vestidos para toda ocasión , todos de diseñador y asi pasaron la tarde

En otro lugar un joven de cabello plateados conducía un jaguar negro a toda velocidad, hasta que llego a un mirador donde se podía observar la puesta del sol y la ciudad , una vez que estaciono su auto y bajo de él se sentó en la parte delantera observando el bello paisaje.

Una vez que Kagome y Sango salieron del centro comercial

Me gusto mucho tu vestido- comento Kagome

No crees que es demasiado corto?- un tanto dudosa de lo que había elegido

Claro que no!- dijo- se te veía muy bien cuando te lo probaste

Mmm… si pero a mi me gusto más el tuyo Kagome-dijo un tanto pensativa- lastima que no lo vi. antes

Sii- dijo sonriente- lastima que no lo viste antes, pero igual el tuyo es muy bonito- contesto volteando a ver a su amiga- además estoy segura que cuando Miroku te vea se va a quedar sin habla

Ante este comentario Sango se apeno un poco- Bueno, yo no compre el vestido pensando en el

Yo no dije que lo hicieras por él- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- o es que tu si pensaste en el cuando lo compraste-dijo con cierta malicia

Claro que nooo!- contestó enojada –

Bueno no es para que te enojes- contesto fingiendo estar triste

Bueno ya olvídalo- dijo Sango observando las calles por donde pasaban hasta que…- KAGOME!!! YA VISTE LA HORAAA!!

Que?- contesto un tanto distraida- es temprano

CLARO QUE NOOO!- se nos va hacer tarde para arreglarnos- YA SON LAS 6!!!!

ENSERIO!- dijo un tanto alarmada- hay noooo!-dijo acelerando el motor del auto – voy avisar que llego tarde- dijo buscando su celular. En eso no se fijo en la luz del semáforo hasta que

CUIDADOOOO KAGOMEE!!-Grito Sango apuntando al frente

Mmmm… que?- dijo un tanto distraida volteando a ver a donde su amiga le dijo, se escucho el rechinar de las llantas de los coches

El auto de Kagome, choco contra uno negro del cual un joven abrió la puerta y salio para ver los daños de su coche , mientras tanto Kagome y Sango

Sango estas bien?- pregunto Kagome agarrándose la frente

Sii- contesto Sango revisando si no tenia heridas- y tu Kagome?

También , solo fue un golpe en la frente- contesto viendo a su amiga- creo que deberíamos de ver como se encuentra el conductor del otro auto?

Tienes razón- dijo Sango bajando del carro junto con Kagome, una vez que se acercaron al conductor del auto negro el cual estaba revisando su carro

Di.. disculpa te encuentras bien- pregunto Kagome un tanto temerosa

Si- dijo el joven volteando a verla; Kagome se sorprendió al ver la mirada fría de ese joven el cual la miraba de arriba abajo

Que tanto me ves?- pregunto Kagome un tanto incomoda y molesta por la manera en que la veía

Solo quería ver si no estas lastimada o algo? -pregunto en un tono frío

No, no me paso nada- contesto con un tono de voz bajo, ya que no solo la mirada de ese joven la impacto si no que el tono de su voz de alguna manera la cautivo porque nunca había visto un hombre que impactara de la manera en que el lo hacia

Bien- dijo- Deberías de fijarte en la luz del semáforo antes de cruzar la calle,

Lo siento iba distraida hablando con mi amiga- contesto un tanto apenada

Eso no es justificación- dijo mirándola a los ojos- pudiste ocasionar algo peor; eso sin contar que tu amiga y tu pudieron salir lastimadas - dijo viendo a Sango la cual estaba callada observando ambos autos

Ya pedí disculpas. -Dijo un tanto molesta.- Además no es para que me este diciendo lo que pudo o no pasar!!

El hecho de que a ti no te importe tu vida ; no es para que pongas en riesgo la de otros- contesto un poco molesto- deberías de ser más prudente al conducir

Yo no he dicho que no me importe mi vida o la de otroooss!. –grito- y a ti que te importa como manejo!! Ese es asunto mioo!!

No es para que me grites!- dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz

Pues entonces usted tampoco me hable de esa manera- contesto viéndolo fijamente – ya le pedí disculpas que más quiere?- dijo acercándose a él

Y crees que con disculpas se arregla todo? - reteniéndole la mirada –

No, yo no he dicho eso- dijo volteando a ver el coche de el- pero si lo que le preocupa es su auto pagare los daños!!-

Yo no te he pedido tal cosa- dijo viéndola

Entonces que quiere! – grito

Ya te lo dije deberías de ser más prudente!!- dijo molesto y desesperado- que hubiera pasado si por tu imprudencia matas o lastimas a otros?- ante ese comentario Kagome bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo " _es cierto por mi culpa no solo yo pude salir lastimada; también Sango y él u otras personas, que hubiera pasado si mato a alguien iría a la cárcel, se perfectamente que situaciones como estas merecen multas o en el peor de los casos se castigan con la cárcel " _Eso estaba pensado Kagome cuando Sango le hablo

Kagome, Kagome – dijo Sango moviéndola

Mmm- dijo volteando a verla

Te estoy diciendo que la policía ya llego- dijo hablándole cerca del oído – deberías de ir a ver que tanto hablan con ese sujeto

Tienes razón, voy a ver- dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba los policías- tu sube al auto yo enseguida voy- dijo deteniéndose- ahhh. Sango podrías hablarle a mi mamá y explicarle lo que sucedió para que se adelanten, dile que yo los alcanzo más tarde- dijo Sango solo asintió con la cabeza , una vez que llago a donde se encontraban los policías

Bien, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez joven…– dijo el oficial dirigiéndose al joven

Sesshomaru- dijo -No se preocupe lo haremos- Contesto él

De acuerdo, entonces muevan sus autos para que dejen circular a los demás coches-

Si- contesto Kagome- no se preocupe lo haremos enseguida y gracias por no levantar ninguna infracción

No me lo agradezca a mí-contesto el oficial- Agradézcalo al joven Sesshomaru por no levantar ningún cargo – ante ese comentario Kagome se sorprendió ya que imagino que el levantaría cargos y a la vez se molesto ya que ese joven era demasiado engreído para su gusto y estaba segura que le echaría en cara lo que hizo y le pediría algo a cambio

Gracias- dijo Kagome un tanto molesta- no tenias que hacerlo; estabas en todo tu derecho de levantar cargos- dijo

No lo hice por ti si es lo que imaginas- contesto un tanto engreído- es solo que no tengo tiempo para perderlo en un sin fin de tramites

Yo no pensé que lo hicieras por mii- dijo molesta- pero igual te agradezco que no hayas levantado ninguna demanda –contesto un poco calmada- déjame pagar los daños de tu auto. De todas maneras es lo menos que debo de hacer

Tu los has dicho es lo menos que debes de hacer- dijo viéndola- pero yo ya te dije que no necesito que lo hagas – dijo en un tono demasiado frío

De todas formas yo no estaría a gusto sabiendo que no pague por lo que hice!!- dijo algo alterada

Y yo ya te dije que no quiero que me pagues –también algo molesto

Insisto déjame pagar los daños!- contesto alzando la voz

Noo!- dijo molesto- que no entiendes-

Noo!!- dijo gritando- el que no entiende eres tu! – contesto acercándose a él y alzando la cara para verlo- esto no es porque no entienda, tiene que ver con principios!!-

Y yo ya dije que no quiero que pagues nada!!- dijo molesto y también viéndola a la cara- y si es por principios; entonces deberías de se más prudente al manejar

No necesito que me digas como hacer las cosas!-

Y yo no necesito que una niña malcriada como tu me este gritando!!- dijo ya completamente molesto

Y YO NO NECESITO QUE UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ ME DIGA QUE HACERRR!

MIDE TUS PALABRAS!!- dijo alzando la voz

O SI NO QUEEE!-

NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ-

A SII? DE QUE ERES CAPAZ!!!!- dijo con arrogancia y cruzándose de brazos

NO SE PORQUE PIERDO MI TIEMPO CON UNA NIÑA IDIOTA Y CARICHOS ACOMO TUUUU?

NO ES PARA QUE ME INSUSLTES-

YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES-

NO TE ESTARIA GRITANDOOO- dijo acercándose otra vez a él y encarándolo- SI ACEPTARAS QUE PAGUE LOS DAÑOS

YA DIJE QUE NO ES NECESARIO!!- grito totalmente fuera de si- QUE NO ENTIENDES ACASO ERES IDIOTA O QUE?

NO ME INSULTES- le grito acercándose más a él- EN TODO CASO EL IDIOTA ERES TU?

YA ESTOY HARTOOOO!- grito pasándose las manos por la cara- Todavía de que pretendo ser caballeroso; para que no pagues nada y te puedas ir sin ningún problema

YO NO TE PEDI QUE HICIERAS ESO IDIOTAAA!!- grito alzándose de punta para alcanzarlo-

DEJA DE INSULTARME!!

TE VOY A INSULTA CUANTO SEA NECESARIO!-

DEJA DE GRITARRR!!

NOOOOO!

AHHHH! YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI NIÑA TONTA!!

SI SOY TONATA??? ENTONCES TU ERES UN IDIOTAAAA!

TE DIJE QUE SI NO TE CALLABAS TE IBAS A ARREPENTIR-

NO ME CALLOOOOO!! IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA Y MIL VECES IDIOTAAAAA! –

TU LO QUISISTE- dijo al momento que la tomaba de los hombros la jalaba hacia el y la besaba al principio de una manera salvaje en un principio Kagome forcejeo para quitárselo de encima, pero desistió en cuanto sintió como el introducía su lengua en su boca y a la vez ponía sus manos en su cintura y su cabeza para profundizar el contacto , mientras eso sucedía Sango se quedo con la boca abierta y dejo de hablar por teléfono, ellos seguían en lo suyo sintiendo como el beso se hacia cada vez mas lento y meticuloso, ambos estaban disfrutando hasta que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire

Bien… con eso… estamos.. a mano.- dijo el respirando con dificultad, ella no dijo nada estaba muy sonrojada y aun no se reponía del impacto de ese beso, después de lo sucedió el se dio la vuelta, subió a su coche y se fue, Kagome aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba por lo que también se fue directo a su auto,

Kagome- dijo un tanto preocupada al ver a su amiga muy pensativa- estas bien?

-…- no hubo respuesta,

quieres que yo maneje- pregunto Sango, Kagome solo movió la cabeza en señal que si, con eso Sango se movió hacia el lugar del conductor mientras Kagome subía al auto , una vez que arranco el coche Kagome no dejaba de preguntarse porque cedió a ese beso y no le reclamo nada después, porque era para partirle la cara por semejante atrevimiento aunque por un lado estaba feliz ya que desde que lo vio se le hizo un hombre muy atractivo e interesante y ese beso le encanto además le hubiera gustado saber algo más de el que solo su nombre

Mientras Kagome pensaba todo eso. Sesshomaru no dejaba de preguntarse porque actuó de esa manera , el no es hombre de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos ,no entendía como era la primera vez que una joven desconocida lo sacaba de sus casillas y lograra que actuara de esa manera , ni siquiera su hermano lograba sacarlo de sus casillas de igual manera ya que sabia hasta donde llegar , poro tenia que reconocerlo esa joven tenia muchas agallas para enfrentarlo así, además de que era muy guapa y no negaba que desde que la vio le gusto , si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que la hubiera conquistado porque una mujer como ella no se le iba de las manos; al menos no hasta conseguir pasar un pasar un buen rato, lamentablemente no sabia su nombre, pero esperaba algún día poder verla de nuevo

HOLAAA!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado más y disculpas por no actualizar antes es que estaba en exámenes la semana pasada y no tuve tiempo hasta ahora , bueno como pudieron leer ya tuvieron su primer encuentro y esperan porque esto se va a poner cada vez mejor.

Quiero agradecer a todas por dejarme un review y tomarse el tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

GRACIAS:

sweetchild; kibun No Tenshi; aiora-chan; Nyan-Nyan-Nyanko, muchas gracias a todas por leer mis ocurrencias , disculpen por no contestar cada uno pero estoy apurada con mis clases , espero poder constastar en el prox. Capi.

Nos vemos.

ROXY KOU.


	4. Chap 4:Anelado Encunetro Inesperado?

**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR…?**

El amor es…… paciente y generoso…. No es rudo; ni egoísta, tampoco injusto… , no es celoso; es tolerante y perdona todo ; se basa en la confianza mutua; pero lo más importante es dar todo por ese ser amado sin importar nada.

**NOTA DE ATORA:** Antes que nada quiero decir este es un universo alterno; basado en una de mis parejas favoritas Sesshomaru y Kagome ; así que están advertidos!!!

Les informo que esta historia tendrá mucho, romance, drama, angustia, celos, peleas, intrigas, y mucho, créanme muchos más que solo eso.

Solo quiero decir una cosa más los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de Rumiko Tahakashi, lo único mío es la idea de esta historia.

**CAPITULO 4: UN MUY ANELADO ENCUENTRO!... INESPERADO..!??**

Una vez que Kagome y Sango dejaron el lugar del accidente se dirigieron a casa de Kagome para arreglarse, al llegar a la casa se encontraron con que la mamá de kagome, la cual estaba preocupada por lo sucedido

Kagome, hija que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la Sra. Higurashi un tanto preocupada y molesta

Mmm, bueno…lo que paso es… que –Kagome no sabía como decirle a su mamá lo del accidenté

Disculpa Sango podrías dejarnos a solas - dirigiéndose a Sango la cual estaba parada en la entrada muy preocupada por lo que le dirían a su amiga

Ehhh- dijo viendo a su amiga la cual le indico con la mirada que lo hiciera- esta bien Sra. Higurashi – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras- Te espero en tu recamara?- pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió con la cabeza

Una vez que Sango subió las escaleras, la Sra. Higurashi le hizo señas a su hija para dirigirse a la sala de la casa

Y bien Kagome sigo esperando esa explicación- dijo seria y molesta

Sango y yo…chocamos-dijo Kagome empezando a hablar fuerte para decir lo último como un susurro

Que dijiste Kagome?- pregunto la madre molesta – repítemelo otra vez!!

Sango y yo chocamos- dijo muy quedito-

No lo puedo creer Kagome!!- Grito la madre- pensé que eras más responsable!!

Y lo soy!!- contesto tratando de defenderse – es solo que… me distraje un poco

Y por una distracción pones en peligro tu vida y la de otros!!-

Yo… - no sabia que contestar

Cuando te di el auto creí que había quedado claro Kagome – dijo un tanto decepcionada de su hija- que esperaba que fueras responsable y precavida

Y lo soy mamá!- contesto un poco enojada- es solo que no se que paso … te juro que venia conduciendo bien y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba estampada contra otro auto- dijo un tanto desconcertada- además no fue nada grave solo un raspón en cada auto

Eso no cambia las cosas Señorita!- dijo molesta- aquí lo importante es que un descuido como ese te puede constar la vida tanto a ti como a los demás involucrados en ese accidente!!

Pero ya te dije que no fue nada!- contesto alzando la voz -solo fue un raspón en mi auto y en el del otro sujeto además ni a el ni a Sango les paso nada

Aun así!-empezando a perder la paciencia- aunque no haya sido de gravedad tienes que ser más responsable!

Eso ya lo sé- dijo un poco triste

El que lo sepas, no te salvara de un castigo-

Si-

Y que pasó con el otro conductor? – pregunto ya más calmada

Ya te lo dije no pasó nada – dijo un poco seria y a la vez enojada ya que recordó aquel beso- solo fue un raspón del lado de la puerta del conductor

Solo eso?- pregunto no muy convencida

Si… bueno – dudaba en decirle – talvez un poco aboyada la puerta… del conductor y la defensa de mi auto... toda sumida

Ah!- contesto un tanto sarcástica- bueno eso no es nada grave!

Enserio!- pregunto un tanto esperanzada

Por supuesto- dijo la madre tratando de mantener la calma- que NOOO!

Pero…- trato de decir

Pero nada – dijo un tanto molesta de nuevo- A eso le llamas nada grave!!- alzando la voz- Kagome pudiste perder la vida!! Y no solo tu?, que pasa Sango? Acaso no piensan en lo que pudo pasarle a ella o al otro conductor?

Si , lo pienso - dijo un poco seria- pero afortunadamente no pasó nada grave o algo de que lamentarnos

Aun así! Kagome eso no cambia las cosas- dijo tratando de calmarse- y que te dijo el otro conductor? Habrá que pagar los daños?, te dio sus datos o tú a él?

No, hasta eso podría decirse que fue amable, ya que no pidió que le pagara los daños y tampoco levanto cargos- dijo muy seria

Vaya!- dijo sorprendida – si que fue amable, pero aún así debiste insistir en pagar los daños! o recompensarlo de alguna manera!

Créeme, supo como cobrarse lo sucedido- dijo seria y muy bajo para que no la oyeran

Dijiste algo?

Mmm, no nada-

Al menos sabes su nombre o algo de él para agradecerle personalmente el que no te levantar cargos?-

No, nada más escuche que uno de los oficiales le dijo Sesshomaru- dijo molesta

Sesshomaru?- dijo un tanto sorprendida y pensativa- que raro así se llama uno de los hijos de…

Si, porque?- dijo un poco sorprendida – no me digas que lo conoces?

Mmm, no?- dijo la señora saliendo de sus pensamientos- es solo que me sorprendió el nombre

Porque?-

No es un nombre muy común- dijo ya calmada- bueno ni hablar tendremos que dejar las cosas así –

Si , creo que es lo mejor- dijo ya calmada – bien, me iré a arreglar para la fiesta

De acuerdo, tu abuelo y hermanos nos iremos de una vez –dijo al momento de llamar a uno de los empleados- le diré al chofer que regrese por ti y Sango-

Si, entonces será mejor que suba a arreglarme de una vez- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Kagome, esp… -dijo llamándola antes de abandonar la sala

Se le ofrece algo Señora- dijo una de las empleada interrumpiendo el momento

Si dile a mi padre e hijos que suban al auto, que nos iremos ya y que Kagome y Sango nos alcanzaran más tarde-la empleada solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue, mientras Kagome ya estaba subiendo las escaleras olvidando lo que su mamá quiso decirle y feliz por salvarse del castigo

Por cierto Señorita- dijo la madre haciendo detener a su hija en su huída- sin auto durante seis meses, sin salidas por todo un mes

Que!?- contesto sorprendida- pero mamá

Sin peros-dijo seria la señora- solo saldrás de la casa para ir a la universidad y saliendo te vienes directo a casa

No es justo!- dijo tratando de defenderse-

Nada es justo en la vida Señorita- dijo un poco sarcástica- puedes retirarte a tu habitación- cuando Kagome iba subiendo de nuevo la hizo detenerse otra vez- ah! Por cierto para recuperar tu derecho a conducir tu auto te someterás pasando los seis meses a clases de manejo

Que?, pero no es justo- dijo molesta- yo ya se manejar!!

Pues el accidente no dice lo mismo-

No podemos negociar eso?- pregunto un tanto esperanzada y con ojos de cachorro a medio morir

Pero por supuesto que Nooo! – dijo muy seria- hasta que alguien profesional no me certifique que tu estas capacitada para conducir no verás tu auto durante mucho, mucho tiempo!- Kagome ya no dijo nada y se dirigió a su habitación maldiciendo el día, al sujeto, a la fiesta y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el bendito accidente

No crees que fuiste muy dura?- pregunto alguien detrás de la señora Higurashi

Por su puesto que no- dijo volteando a ver a la persona que le hablo- de esa manera aprenderá a ser más responsable y a no tomar a la ligera las cosas

Aun así creo que te excediste-

Tal vez, pero me preocupa- dijo muy seria- que hubiera pasado si la pierdo por un descuido como ese!

Tienes razón- dijo aquella persona- lo que pasó no es para tomarse a la ligera, yo tampoco se que hubiera pasado si la perdiéramos… aun así te aconsejo que reconsideres el castigo con forme pasen los días y de acuerdo a su comportamiento

Cuando se trata de tus nietos, eres demasiado blando- dijo la Sra. Higurashi a su padre el cual ya no contesto nada y se dirigió a la salida de la casa donde ya lo esperaban sus nietos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un joven de ojos dorados y mirada fría acababa de llegar a su casa un tanto molesto y sin ánimos de toparse con nadie en su camino , lamentablemente para él mientras iba cruzando el recibidor se encontró con una de las personas con la que menos quería hablar

Se puede saber porque llegas a esta hora- dijo el padre del joven

Eso no te incumbe- dijo sin prestar atención y dispuesto a seguir con sus camino -

No me hables en ese tono- dijo su padre molesto por la respuesta recibida – Te exijo una explicación!

No tengo porque dártela!- dijo en un tono de voz que desmotaba cansancio –

Bien , sino quieres darla , por lo menos sube a arreglarte –dijo molesto pero tratando de guardar compostura- los invitados no tardan en llegar

-Poco me interesa tu importante evento- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Pues no olvides que dicho evento es en tu honor- le dijo un tanto sarcástico- así que date prisa en arreglarte!

-…- su hijo ya no dijo nada y comenzó a subir a las escaleras

Una cosa más – dijo Inutaisho dándole la espalda para dirigirse al salón – en cuanto estés listo te espero en la biblioteca a ti y tu hermano, así que avísale en cuanto lo veas

Hmm-solo dijo eso su hijo y siguió con su camino

Me escuchaste Sesshomaru!- dijo alzando la voz-

Es inútil hablar con él, no se porque insistes- dijo una voz detrás de el –ya sabes como es, nunca hace caso de lo que dices

Es de mala educación intervenir en conversaciones ajenas -dijo volteando a ver a la persona que le hablo- pero ya que escuchaste, espero verte ahí en cuanto tu hermano este listo Inuyasha

Bah!- dijo el joven un tanto arrogante- yo solo hice un comentario, no es para que te molestes

Entonces, guárdate tus comentarios- dijo un tanto serio

Como sea!- dijo caminando hacia la salida del jardín- Oye! Y para que nos quieres ver en la biblioteca

Necesito que tu y tu hermano conozcan a una personas - dijo tomando una copa de vino que traía uno de los meseros-

Mmm- dijo un poco pensativo- eso a mi no me importa , así que no es necesario q…

Pues debería de importante!- dijo alzando la voz- ya que esas personas son amigos de la familia con los cuales también tenemos negocios!

En ese caso díselo a tu otro hijo!- dijo algo molesto- es a él al que debe de importarle más, no a mí!

Más te vale estar ahí!- dijo muy molesto y perdiendo la paciencia- O si no atente a las consecuencias!- grito ya fuera de sí

Esta bien!- dijo tratando de calmarse - no te enojes!- dijo un poco calmado- deberías de tomar algo para los nervios un hombre de tu edad necesita vivir tranquilo y relajado, estos corajes son malos para tu salud-le dijo buscando que su padre perdiera por completo la paciencia y con total burla

Que quieres decir con eso!- más molesto

Nada, nada- dijo un tanto arrogante- vive la vida tranquilo viejito!- dijo abandonando por completo el lugar

Inuyasha!- dijo molesto- vuelve acá!, te voy a enseñar que viejito estoy!

Debería de tranquilizarte- dijo una mujer llegando cerca de Inutaisho

Es que tus hijos me sacan de mis casillas!-

Ya los conoces, no deberías de hacerles caso- dijo la mujer como si nada

Pero es que parece que no me respetan!-dijo más molesto- para ello soy su burla!

Sabes que no es así- dijo la mujer sonriendo- ellos te respetan, eres su ejemplo a seguir

En serio , tu crees que me respetan!- dijo sorprendido

Mmm- dijo la mujer pensando- bueno si… lo hacen… solo que a su manera…creo…

Con que crees?- dijo molesto y alzando una ceja

Bueno, si no te respetan; al menos se divierten haciéndote enojar?- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para supervisar los preparativos de la comida

Si, bueno al menos se divier…- dijo distraído hasta que…- OYEEE! – dijo gritando – Izayoi, ven acá!- dijo siguiéndola- acaso soy la burla de todo en esta casa!!

Por otro lado Kagome y Sango terminaban de arreglarse, después de hablar del castigo impuesto por la mamá de Kagome y pedirle disculpas a Sango por lo del accidente y de que Sango estuvieran hablando de lo mucho que se iban a divertir y especulando de cómo serían los hijos de la familia Taisho, mientras que Kagome se veía al espejo y no dejaba de tocarse los labios y pensar en aquel beso

Kagome, Kagome- decía Sango-

-…-

Kagome me estas escuchando!!- grito Sango desesperada por no recibir respuesta

-Mmm- dijo una vez que salio de sus pensamientos- sucede algo Sango?

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti! – dijo un poco desesperada por la falta de atención de sus amiga

- A mí?- decía un poco incrédula –

- Si a ti! desde que llegamos a tu casa has estado muy pensativa- dijo un poco calmada

- No es nada, debe ser tu imaginación- dijo sonriendo

- No lo creo a ti te pasa algo amiga- dijo acercándose a Kagome y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga- por que no me dices que te preocupa?-dijo sonriéndole- tal vez pueda ayudarte?

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada – dijo tratando de evadir la conversación- mejor apurémonos a arreglar que ya no tardan en venir por nosotras

- No me cambies el tema!- dijo un poco molesta- estas así por tu conversación con tu mamá?

- No… bueno si… en parte…- dijo resignada al ver que no podía escapar de la conversación- es solo que también pienso en lo sucedido hace rato

- Te refieres al accidente?- dijo tratando de entender a su amiga

- Si y también a…- dijo muy seria

- al beso que te dio ese sujeto? – dijo entre seria y divertida

- NI ME LO RECUERDESSS!- dijo molesta

- Por qué?- pregunto divertida- acaso no te gusto?, porque por lo que puede ver se ve que lo disfrutaste!- dijo tratando de controlar la risa

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO!!- dijo muy molesta

- Cálmate!!, no es para que t pongas así- dijo riéndose- cualquiera que te hubiera visto pensaría lo mismo!

- Lo que me molesta es que pienses que me gusto!- dijo tratando de calmarse-

- Entonces si no te gusto!- dijo un poco seria- que es lo que te molesta?, Que no fuiste tú la de la iniciativa?- dijo tratando de no reír otra vez

- Nooo!- dijo elevando el tono de voz- lo que me molesta es que no reaccione a tiempo para ponerlo en su lugar por semejante atrevimiento!!- grito molesta –

- Hay Kagomee!- dijo Sango un tanto sorprendida – No es para tanto!- dijo muy despreocupada-

- QUE NO ES PARA TANTOOO!- dijo muy exasperada- Pero SANGOO

- Pero nada amiga- dijo lo más calmada- velo de esta manera- dijo demasiado despreocupada- lo que el hizo con ese acto fue cobrarse lo del accidente y una manera de logara que te callaras

- QUE!?- grito – pero tu de que lado estas?

- De ninguno – dijo muy seria – peo la verdad Kagome, no había manera de que te callaras y auque esa no fue la mejor manera para que lo hicieras, funciono

- Ahh, Muchas gracias – dijo de manera sarcástica- que clase de amiga eres?

- De las mejores!- dijo de manera divertida- pero es que enserio Kagome, perdiste el control de la situación y terminaste diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido

- Eso no es verdad!- dijo defendiéndose- el empezó cuando me insulto, por eso tenía que defenderme

- En todo caso quien empezó primero fuiste tú- dijo muy seria y algo molesta- déjame terminar- dijo al ver que su amiga quería objetar- lo que quiero decirte es que cuando te enojas no mides las cosas que dice y con tal de ganar una discusión terminas diciendo un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, es por eso que el te beso para callarte- dijo tratando de calmarse - con esto no digo que fue la mejor manera, pero como te dije antes funciono además yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para lograr al fin QUE TE PARARA LA BOCAAA!- grito muy divertida- O te hubiera gustado que te golpeará para callarte

- No- dijo muy seria- pero esa no era la manera para que lograr que me callara

- Lo sé, pero gritarte tampoco estaba funcionando - dijo muy tranquila- y por otro lado no todos los día te besa un chico así de guapoo!

- Ese no es el punto- dijo volviendo a enojarse – aquí lo que importa es que ese sujeto es un engreído, grosero, que se cree el ombligo del mundo, antipático y …

- Muy guapo- dijo Sango divirtiéndose con la cara de su amiga

- Si eso también! – dijo Kagome distraída al estar hablando pestes de Sesshomaru- Oyeee!- dijo una vez que reacciono

- Bueno ya!- dijo Sango tratando de evadir otra discusión- hay que terminar de arreglarnos porque ya no debe de tardar el chofer

- si, tienes razón; si no llegamos mi mamá se va a molestar- dijo olvidando su mal humor, Sango solo suspiro de verdad que su amiga tenía unos cambios de humor bastante raros

Después de hacer que el chofer esperara media hora más en lo que terminaban de arreglarse, bajaron para subir al carro que las llevaría a la fiesta.

En otro sitio un joven de ojos dorados estaba terminando de arreglarse, para la dichosa fiesta en honor a su regreso y el de su hermano, la verdad es que estaba de muy mal humor ya que ese tipo de eventos no le gustaban en lo absoluto pero tenía que admitir que eran indispensables para conocer gente con la cual entablar negocios; además de que también le molestaba recordar a la joven con la que tuvo el accidente, ya que ninguna persona lo había sacado de sus casillas con tanta facilidad y más enojado estaba consigo mismo por haberla besado, no entendía porque lo hizo lo más fácil hubiera sido dejarla hablando como una loca y retirarse del lugar , pero no tenía que besarla para quitarse esas ganas de domar a esa pequeña fiera , por que de algo estaba seguro esa chica era una fiera que necesitaba ser domada y el era la persona indicada para hacerlo ,lastima que no la volvería haber y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo por arruinar su auto preferido , pero una cosa si era segura ; si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias esa chica no se le escaparía por nada .



Mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho , los invitados comenzaban a llegar , entre ellos la familia Higurashi la cual enseguida se dirigió al salón para saludar a los anfitriones

Me da gusto que pudieran venir- Dijo Izayoi abrazando a su querida amiga

A mi me da gusto verlos de nuevo!- dijo Sara Higurashi devolviendo el abrazo – hace mucho que no nos reuníamos- dijo una vez que se separo de su amiga

Sí, pero no fue porque yo no quisiera –contesto Izayoi en forma de reproche- tu nunca tienes tiempo!-

Bueno alguien tiene que estar al frente de las empresas-

Pero aún así nunca te das tiempo para las amigas!-

Te prometo que tratare de hacerlo –

Más te vale!- dijo apuntándola con el dedo a la cara – Kikyou! Hija te ves hermosa- señalo al momento de abrazarla- hace mucho que tampoco te veo

Gracias, usted también se ve bien- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- pero con eso de que ahora ayudo a mi mamá en las empresas casi no tengo tiempo

No uses la misma excusa- dijo poniendo las mano en la cintura- espero verte pronto para comer o algo por el estilo y no voy a aceptar un no!-

De acuerdo-

Y como está el jovencito más guapo y simpático de la familia- dijo al besar la mejilla del más pequeño de los Higurashi

Bien , Gracias – contesto Sota –

Señor Higurashi como está?- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar al abuelo

Muy bien – dijo devolviendo el saludo- Espero que tu y la familia también lo estén?

Por su puesto- dijo sonriendo- y donde esta Kagome? – dijo buscándola por todo el salón con la mirada- no me digan que no va a venir?

No es eso , lo que pasa es que mi hermana , tuvo un accidente y por eso va a llegar tarde- contestó Sota

Un accidente?- dijo preocupada- esta bien) no le paso nada?

Esta bien , no te preocupes- contesto la mamá de Kagome- no fue nada grave y ya no debe de tardar ,

Eso espero-

Me da gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo- interrumpió Inutaisho – Sr.- Higurashi, Sara , chicos como están?

Muy bien – contesto el abuelo- a nosotros también nos da gusto verlos

Me alegro- dijo al momento de hacerle señas al mesero para que se acercara- No gustan tomar algo?- preguntó a lo que todos asintieron tomando una copa de champagne excepto Sota al cual para su desgracia le dieron jugo – Bien brindemos por la amistad y por esta reunión- dijo alzando su copa a la cual los demás lo imitaron –

Y cuando conoceremos a sus hijos?- pregunto Sota impaciente

Pronto – contesto Izayoi – no deben tardar en bajar

Veo que estas ansioso por conocerlos?- pregunto Inutaisho al momento de frotar su cabeza

Por supuesto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- así tendré con quienes platicar! Y ya no tendré que estar escuchando conversiones de mujeres

Que es lo que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto su hermana- Acaso no te gusta la compañía de tus hermanas?

No es eso!- se defendió- es solo que a veces me gustaría estar rodeado de más hombres que me entiendan , porque tu y Kagome solo hablan de moda y otras cosas

Oye y yo que?- pregunto el abuelo- acaso no cuento

No, lo que pasa es que yo necesito personas con las que pueda hablar de cosas importantes y actuales – suspiro- y no de fantasías e inventos tuyos abuelo!- dijo en forma de reproche

Ahhhh- dijo cruzando los brazos- no cabe duda los jóvenes de hoy no respetan a sus mayores!

En eso lo apoyo- dijo Inutaisho el cual entendía a la perfección la falta de respeto- y por cierto dónde esta Kagome?-

No debe tardar en llegar- contesto la mamá

En ese caso , porque no vamos a la biblioteca para platicar más a gusto- sugirió Inutaisho a lo cual todos asintieron y lo siguieron a excepción de Kikyou la cual se quedo platicando con un conocido.

Mientras los Taisho y los Higurashi conversaban en la biblioteca acerca de lo poco que se han frecuentado últimamente , en otra parte de la casa unos jóvenes platicaban muy amenamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por…

KAGOMEEE!- gritó un joven el cual hizo voltear a la persona en cuestión

Disculpa creo que…- pero fu interrumpida por el mismo joven

Que!- dijo con un tono arrogante- acaso ya no me recuerdas!

Inuyasha- llamó la persona que estaba a lado- Déjame presentarte a Kikyou Higurashi, Kikyou el es Inuyasha Taisho

Como?- aun no entendía –

Mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Ahh- dijo un tanto desconcertado- así disculpa, mucho gusto!- dijo devolviendo el saludo- Como haz estado Naraku? – dijo volteando a saludar a quien los estaba presentando

Bien – contesto sin muchos ánimos ya que interrumpieron su conversación – Y tú?

Igual- dijo volteando a ver a Kikyou- oye, disculpa que te lo diga pero te pareces mucho a

Kagome dijiste?- interrumpió debido a que no le gusto la forma en que observaba a su acompañante

Mmm…si- dijo pensativo- Acaso la conoces?

Pues no se si sea la misma Kagome?- pregunto volteando a ver a Kikyou – Kikyou así se llama tu hermana verdad?

Si- contesto sin darle mucha importancia-

Enserio tu y Kagome son hermanas?- pregunto ilusionado- Eso explica porque se parecen tanto

Si, a todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo , siempre nos confunden- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- y no sé porque?-

A mi me pasó igual la primera vez que la vi.- dijo Naraku volteando a verla- solo que yo la confundí contigo – menciono en un tono seductor y tratando de acercarse

Naraku!- sonrió de lado – Tu no cambias verdad?-

Yoo?- dijo en un intento de tono inocente, ya no contesto solo rodó los ojos en señal de cansancio; ese tipo en verdad que a ratos la fastidiaba y nunca encontraba manera para quitárselo de encima desde hace tres años que lo conoce y desde entonces no deja de acosarla

Y Kagome donde esta?- interrumpió al ver el gesto de Kikyou ya que cualquiera que los observara se daría cuenta que la presencia de ese sujeto la incomodaba por lo que trato de ayudarla a salir de esa situación-

Mi hermana aún no ha llegado, pero ya no debe de tardar

Bien- contesto con las manos en los bolsillos- y dime a que te dedicas?

Soy estudiante de administración de empresas y Tú?

Enserio!- contesto entusiasmado- yo igual en que semestre vas?

En noveno y en que semestre estas?- pregunto ya interesándose en la conversación

En el mismo que tu! En que universidad estudias?-

En la Universidad GLION –

Que coincidencia – dijo emocionado- yo acabo de inscribirme en la misma

Te felicito por tu elección, es la mejor universidad privada del país

Si es lo mismo que me dijeron, oye ya que estamos en la misma carrera y semestre espero que me ayudes a ponerme al corriente?-

Claro!- dijo sonriendo- y …

Gustan algo de tomar?- interrumpió Naraku al ver que lo habían excluido de la conversación a lo cual contestaron que no y siguieron con su conversación por lo que Naraku tuvo que ir por su bebida no muy feliz

Mientras tanto un auto de lujo iba llegando a la mansión Taisho del cual bajaron Kagome y Sango, la primera llevaba un vestido negro largo entallado descubierto de la espalda ,traía puesta una gargantilla y unos aretes largos de oros blanco y diamantes , el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente rizado , Sango llevaba puesto un vestido azul grisáceo el cual le llegaba arriba de las rodillas era de tirante muy delgados y completamente entallado al cuerpo acentuando la figura de sus cuerpo , su cabello lo llevaba recogido en cebolla con unos mechones rizados sueltos al frente del rostro y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja y pedrería

Por otro lado Sesshomaru acababa de bajar las escaleras, estaba buscando a su hermano para dirigirse a la biblioteca tal como le habían indicado pero hasta ahora no lo podía localizar entre tantas personas las cuales lo observaban con curiosidad por lo bien que lucía en su smoking negro , pero tan sumergido estaba en lo suyo que no ponía atención a las miradas que le lanzaban las mujeres ni en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que..

No ves a algún cono…- calló al momento de chocar con alguien

Fíjate por donde vas!- dijo la otra persona en un tono molesto

Lo sien…- dijo tratando de disculparse pero cayó al momento de ver quien estaba al frente – TUUU!

-..- no dijo nada solo levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa nunca se imagino volver a verla y menos ahí

Que haces aquí!- pregunto molesta

Lo mismo te pregunto-

Eso no te importa!- dijo alzando más la voz y llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor

Kagome!- dijo la otra persona – baja la voz no están viendo

Mmm- dijo viendo a su alrededor-lo siento Sango- dijo bajando la voz y con la mejillas rojas de la pena-

Al menos sabes comportarte – dijo tratando de hacerla enojar , ya que por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba verla perder la paciencia

Hayyyy!- grito molesta- eres un grosero!!

Mira quien habla- dijo sonriendo de lado- la que grita en una casa que no es suya

Y quién dijo que no es mía- dijo con una sonrisa pensando que le ganaría con ese comentario para avergonzarlo por gritarle de esa manera a la "dueña de la casa"

Simplemente lo sé- dijo sonriendo más al ver por donde iba la cosa

Si yo fuero tu , cuidaría mis palabras –sonrió estaba segura que lograría intimidarlo- porque en cualquier momento puedo ordenar que te saquen de aquí

Así!-dijo con ironía- quiero verlo

Lo dudas!?- dijo sonriendo estaba segura de que si podría sacarlo solo bastaba con que se lo pidiera a uno de los vigilantes de la casa o a alguien del servicio total la familia Taisho no se molestaría ya que le tenían un gran aprecio

Por su puesto- sonrió para sus adentros quería ver hasta donde llegaba porque estaba seguro de que disfrutaría ver ese momento

Tu lo quisiste!- sonrió al momento de hacer una señal a uno de los empleados que estaba cerca , Sango no sabía que hacer estaba muy nerviosa no le daba buena espina la sonrisa de ese tipo y tampoco el comportamiento de su amiga estaba abusando de la confianza de los dueños de esa casa que tal que era un cliente o socio importante

Se le ofrece algo Señorita?- preguntó el guarura que llagó

Si- sonrió más- podría ser tan amable de enseñarle la salida al caballero – dijo señalándolo

Lo siento – dijo el guarura en un tono frío y serio – pero no puedo hacerle caso- para sorpresa de Kagome a lo cual el sujeto frente a ella esta muy divertido , Sango solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, Kagome no entendía, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencida

Por qué?- pregunto molesta- Sabes quien soy?

Si- dijo con simpleza el guarura-

Entonces , que esperas para hacer lo que te pido- dijo en un tono bastante frío

Ya le dije que no puedo hacerlo!-

Por que!- gritó más molesta ese tipo la estaba dejando en vergüenza mientras que el otro seguía disfrutando de la escena -Exijo que me digas porque no puedes llevar acabo mi orden!-elevo más su tono de voz- Sabes que puedo hacer que te despidan!-

Usted no puede hacer eso- dijo muy tranquilo el guarura

A no!?- dijo con ironía – quieres comprobarlo

No puede-

Así ¡ por qué?- dijo cruzando los brazos y retándolo tanto a él como a Sesshomaru con la mirada

Por que el único que puede hacerlo soy yo – contesto ya harto de ese juego

Así no me digas!- dijo con burla – eres el dueño de la casa ?- dijo al momento que lo señalaba – o el hijo de los dueños o algo por el estilo!- dijo sonriendo estaba segura que no podía ser nada de eso

Sí-

Qué?- dijo alzando una ceja en señal de que no entendía

Lo que oíste – dijo en tono frío y duro- yo soy el sueño de la casa

No eso no es cierto!- no lo podía ni quería creer ,pero para su mala suerte

Señor Taisho –dijo el guarura ya harto también de la situación- quiere que la saque?-

Señor- dijo Sango – Taisho

Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Kagome y con una sonrisa de lado , a lo cual ella no contesto debido a que estaba en shock-

Mucho Gusto , Sango Tsukishiro - dijo extendiéndole la mano para no ser descortés

Igualmente- volteo a ver a su guarura-

Señor , quiere que haga algo?-volvió a preguntar

No es necesario, puedes retirarte Kenji- dijo viendo a Kagome con superioridad y en signo de triunfo- bien en vista de que no me puedes sacar de mi propia casa – sonrió con arrogancia- y como no quiero hacer escándalos, dejare que te quedes , solo te pido que te comportes- dijo volteándose para irse- y espero que no nos volvamos a cruzar- Kagome ya no contesto estaba enojada , con ella por haber hecho semejante ridículo , con él por no aclarar desde el principio quien era y dejarla seguir con el show y para rematar con Sango por haber contestado el saludo- Idiota -fue lo que dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta e ir en busca de su familia para irse de ahí rápido no se sentía a gusto después del ridículo que hizo y tampoco se lo quería volver a encontrar , su amiga solo la siguió en silencio entendía como debía de sentirse y también sabía que si le preguntaba o decía cualquier cosa esta explotaría , así las dos se fueron en busca de la familia Higurashi rumbo a la biblioteca tal como les indico uno de los meseros sin tener conocimiento de que ahí se iban a llevar otra sorpresa ..

**Hola! **

**¿Cómo están?, Espero que se la hayan pasado Super Mega Bien en estas fechas y que hayan tenido un buen inicio de Año Nuevo, les deseo lo mejor!!**

**Lamento el retraso pero es que estaba muy ocupada con la universidad y como estaba a casi un mes y medio de acabar el semestre me saturaron de tareas por todos lados, por lo que no tuve tiempo de nada y luego con el maratón Guadalupe- Reyes me distraje por completo , entiéndanme quería disfrutar de mis vacaciones y mi tiempo libre Y.Y se que no es justificación.**

**Por eso decidí actualizar a horita que tengo tiempo libre, que ya estoy descansada y renovada; que tengo más ideas nuevas para esta historia y otras que se me están ocurriendo y también antes de entrar a clases otra vez , pero no se preocupen que me voy a dar mi tiempo para actualizar ,**

**Bueno gracias a todas (os) por ser pacientes , agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que esta historia les guste cada vez más conforme avancen las cosas.**

**Quiero agradecer a : Alex. Nyan Nyanko, Sweet Chile y Zandy por sus comentarios y a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia que va comenzando . Me despido y espero les haya gustado como quedo este Cáp., espero sus comentarios .**

**Atte:**

**.::::.Roxy Kou.::::.**


	5. Y Siguen los encuentros? Y Además

CAPITULO 5: Y SIGUEN LOS ENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO 5: Y SIGUEN LOS ENCUENTROS!! Y además…**

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi , a mí solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia.**

**Disculpen que no actualizara antes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero de que seguiré con este historia lo hare. **

**.:. **

Una vez que Sesshomaru se alejo de Kagome, se dirigió al centro del salón donde se encontraba Inuyasha hablando con una persona

¿Entonces lo conoces desde hace tres años? - pregunto un tanto intrigado Inuyasha

Así es. –Contesto su acompañante- y desde entonces no hay un solo día en que no me llame o me pida que salgamos – dijo un tanto fastidiada

¿Y tu estas interesada en el?- volvió a preguntar con cierta duda

No- se apresuro a contestar –

¿Pero has salido con él alguna vez?-

No he tenido otra opción- dijo lanzando un suspiro- ha sido más por compromiso que por ganas

Ya veo- dijo en un tono despreocupado- ¿y tienes novio?-

Mmm…- dudo en contestar – bueno pues novio , lo que se dice novio … no – lo dijo un tanto insegura- pero si estoy saliendo con alguien solo que todavía no hacemos tan formal nuestra relación- termino por decir al ver un poco de duda en sus gestos

Vaya y yo que pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad!- dijo con una sonrisa y un falso gesto de tristeza

Eso ni tu te la crees- dijo en un tono simple- a mi no me engaña algo me dice que la que te gusta es mi hermana- ante este comentario el joven se sonrojo y ella sonrío al ver que posiblemente no estaba tan alejada de la verdad, pero cuando el joven estaba por contestar fue interrumpido por

Inuyasha- habló alguien a su espalda en un tono frío –

Ahhh- lanzó un suspiro en señal de desesperación- se puede saber que quiere ahora ¡- exclamo molesto

Como siempre tan idiota Inuyasha- le contesto en un tono gélido, pero fijando su atención en la persona que estaba junto a su hermano,

Y tu como siempre tan amable – le contesto con ironía

Sesshomaru Taisho- exclamó al momento de extender la mano a la persona que esta frente a él, ignorando por completo el comentario

Kikyou Higurashi – dijo devolviendo el saludo –

Se puede saber que es lo que quieres Sesshomaru- exclamó molesto al ver que su hermano lo había ignorado

Vine a decirte que nuestros padres nos esperan en la biblioteca – le dijo mirándolo fijamente -

Ahh- dijo con desgano – era eso, se suponía que yo debía de avisarte

Pero como siempre, no se puede confiar en ti –

Y supongo que en ti si!- dijo con arrogancia al momento de cruzar sus brazos, Sesshomaru ya no contesto simplemente porque no iba a perder el tiempo con los juegos de su hermano , mientras Kikyou veía muy entretenida la escena

Y sabes para que nos quieren? –

Se supone que tu debes de saberlo – le dijo mirándolo con arrogancia –

Bah…- dijo despreocupado- entonces que esperas vayamos con nuestros padres

Como siempre tan imprudente Inuyasha- dijo haciendo referencia a la persona que estaba con ellos- disculpa pero como veras los modales no van con él – dijo a manera de humillar a su hermano , ante lo cual Kikyou no evito reír de lado

No te preocupes- contesto con amabilidad- yo también debo ir a la biblioteca – dijo viendo a ambos hermanos- ya que me imagino que la razón por la que sus padres quieren verlos es para presentarles a mi familia

Bien , entonces vamos – contesto Sesshomaru al momento de ofrecerle un brazo a Kikyou y dirigirle una mirada nada amable a su hermano, el cual respondió de la misma forma

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras tanto Kagome se dirigió a la biblioteca tal como le indicaron después de haber dejado a Sango con su familia una vez que los encontraron hablando con los padres de sus amigos…

Kagome!- dijo Izayoi – que gusto ver que estas bien!- expreso con un gran abrazo

A mi también me da gusto verla Sra. Izayoi – le dijo de forma muy alegre –

Por un momento pensé que no llegarías- le dijo su madre la cual estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto con sus hermano y abuelo

Lo que sucede es que Sango y yo tardamos en arreglarnos un poco – dijo con un poco de pena

Y a mi no me vas a saludar Kagome!- expreso la persona que estaba alado de Izayoi

Si.- dijo abrazando ala otra persona – También me da gusto verlo Sr. Inutaisho

Así esta mejor –

Y Sango?- pregunto su hermano

Lo que pasa es que cuando veníamos para la biblioteca nos encontramos con sus padres y se quedo a hacerles compañía- dijo al momento de sentarse a lado de su mamá – y Kikyou?

Se quedo hablando con Naraku- dijo el abuelo con los brazos cruzados – no se porque pero ese joven no me da buena espina- dijo molesto

Se que Naraku no causa una buena impresión al principio por su carácter arrogante- dijo Inutaisho- pero es una persona muy hábil en los negocios y siempre cumple lo que se propone

Es una forma de decir que no se preocupe por su nieta- dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa

Eso espero – fue solo la contestación del abuelo , a lo cual su hija solo sonrió al ver la preocupación de su padre por una de sus nietas

Pues la verdad yo prefiero que mi hermana se quede con el otro! – fue lo que dijo Sota con los brazos cruzados y un gesto que denotaba preocupación y a la vez lo hacia ver como si fuera un padre preocupado por su hija

Sota no digas esas cosas!- lo reprendió Kagome- Kikyou es la única que va a decidir a quien la hace caso!-

Eso ya lo sé – dijo preocupado- pero yo quiero que se quede con Bankotsu!- dijo con una sonrisa- el me agrada por ser una persona alegre y el otro en cambio me parece que es muy arrogante y prepotente para ella

En todo caso la que tiene la última palabra es tu hermana jovencito- dijo Sara Higurashi- y debemos de aceptar lo que decida

Si pero eso no evita que me preocupe que haga una mala elección- dijo cruzando los brazos de nuevo – es por eso que voy a ayudar en todo a mi hermano Bankotsu para que se quede en la familia!

Ay Sota eres imposible- dijo Kagome revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano- ojala que también te preocupes así por mi!

Por supuesto que también me preocupo por ti hermana- dijo sonriéndole-

En serio!- dijo ilusionada- Que gusto me da oír eso!- dijo al momento de abrazarlo muy fuerte

Claro!- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa- Me preocupa que no encuentres novio y te vallas a quedar solterona el resto de tus días!- exclamó alzando la voz y haciendo que a más de uno le saliera una gota en la cabeza- es por eso que me he propuesto….- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpido por la entrada de unas personas

Disculpen la demora – dijo uno de los que entro –

Tu!- dijeron tres voces al unisimo, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la habitación

Disculpen – interrumpió alguien- se conocen?

Kagome!- expreso una persona con alegría al momento de dirigirse para abrazar a la susodicha

Inuyasha- dijo recibiendo el abrazo pero clavando su mirada en una fría la cual devolvió el mismo gesto que no paso desapercibida para dos personas

Vuelvo a preguntar – dijo la misma persona que lanzó la pregunta – se conocen?

Así es padre- dijo Inuyasha – Kagome y yo nos conocimos hoy en la universidad – contesto con una sonrisa – cuando le pregunte donde encontrar las oficinas de registro

Ya veo- contesto Inutaisho con una sonrisa- y tu Sesshomaru ya conocías a Kagome?- pregunto con cierta duda y una mirada un tanto picara, gesto que molesto de sobremanera al susodicho

Bueno … - Kagome estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir ya que si decía la manera en que se conocieron lo más seguro es que se armaría una discusión que no tendría fin además de que no quería volver hacer otro Show delante de Sesshomaru

Nos conocimos hace unos momentos- contesto en un tono neutral- cuando la Señorita llegó a la fiesta – dijo mirando a Kagome la cual no sabia donde meterse lo más seguro es que diría lo del incidente del recibidor – buscando a su familia – dijo volteado a ver a su padre – pero no nos presentamos formalmente – dijo devolviendo la mirada a Kagome la cual estaba sorprendida- Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo extendiendo su mano

Kagome Higurashi- dijo con nerviosismo al momento de extender su mano en la cual fue depositado un beso, para sorpresa de ella, disgusto de Inuyasha y alegría de los presentes , mientras que a ella la estremeció por completo al sentir esos delicados labios sobre su mano recordándole aquel beso robado y para Sesshomaru fue como tocar la seda más fina

Un placer Señorita Higurashi- dijo una vez terminado su beso y en un tono muy sexy

Igualmente – dijo sonrojada

Bueno en vista de que los jóvenes ya se conocen – exclamo Inutaisho muy alegre- les presentare al resto de la familia , Sesshomaru Inuyasha ella es Sarah Higurashi – dijo al momento de hacer una señal –

Mucho Gusto- dijo al momento de recibir el saludo por parte de Inuyasha – sus padres me han hablado mucho de ustedes – dijo con un sonrisa

El placer es nuestro Sra. Higurashi- contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa galante

Me da gusto volver a verla Sra. Higurashi- dijo Sesshomaru al momento de saludarla de la misma manera que saludo a Kagome con un beso en la mano , gesto que molesto a Inuyasha y sorprendió a los hijos Higurashi –

A mi también Sesshomaru – dijo sonriendo- la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando tuviste ese importante partido de tenis-

Si – fue lo que dijo antes de saludar a …- ¿Sr. Higurashi como ha estado?

Muy bien Sesshomaru- contesto el abuelo – pero no mejor que tu verdad- dijo golpeándolo de lado con el codo y dirigiéndole una mirada picara – aun recuerdo como te perseguían esas jovencitas antes y después de tu partido ehhh- ante este comentario cierta joven que estaba ahí no evito molestarse sin razón aparente, mientras que Sesshomaru solo dio una sonrisa fría de medio lado

Papá! Pero que cosas dices!- no evito llamar la atención de su padre-

No digo nada malo- contesto con simpleza- solo que ya quisiera yo tener la suerte de este joven con las muchachas –ante esto sus nietos no evitaron apenarse por los comentarios de su abuelo había veces en que los dejaba en ridículo

Discúlpalo por favor a vece se extralimita en lo que dice- trato de disculparse la Sra. Higurashi

No importa- dijo sin darle importancia

Inuyasha el es el abuelo Higurashi – dijo Inutaisho retomando las presentaciones y sacando a su hijo menor de su trance al ver como se desenvolvía su hermano con esa familia que aparentemente ya conocía, Inuyasha estaba a punto de contestar el saludo cuando fue interrumpido por

Un momento – hablo Souta – ¿Me pueden explicar de donde conocen a Sesshomaru ustedes dos?- dijo señalando a su madre y abuelo satisfaciendo la curiosidad de algunos

Souta no seas maleducado- lo reprendió Kagome

Y este es Souta- Dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa al momento de revolverle el cabello- el más pequeño de la familia y no te preocupes Kagome – dijo divertido de la situación- es normal que sea curioso –

Mucho Gusto- dijo Sesshomaru extendiendo la mano para saludarlo

Gusto en conocerte pequeño – dijo Inuyasha situándose a su nivel para saludarlo

También me da gusto conocerlos- dijo devolviendo el saludo a ambos hermanos- ¿pero aun no contestan mi pregunta?- dijo con los brazos cruzados y lanzándole unas miradas a su abuelo y mamá

Pues sucede Souta que tu mamá y abuelo conocieron a Sesshomaru – dijo Izayoi- en un viaje que hicieron a Viena y como nosotros también íbamos para allá – dijo señalando a su esposo-

Nos invitaron a quedarnos en su casa – dijo Sarah- fue ahí cuando lo conocimos y nos pareció un joven muy educado y atento –dijo sonriendo- ya que durante nuestra estancia nos trato muy bien e incluso nos invito a su partido – lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada – y déjame decirte que es un gran jugador no por nada gano el primer lugar – concluyo su relato con una sonrisa

Valla!- exclamó con asombro Souta- entonces eres un gran jugador ¡- dijo volteando a ver a Sesshomaru quien asintió con la cabeza – oye!- dijo haciéndole una señal para que se pusiera a su nivel – me puedes enseñar a jugar?!- pregunto con mucha ilusión –

De acuerdo- fue su contestación algo fría , pero desde que lo vio por alguna razón le cayó muy bien

Oye yo también te puedo enseñar a jugar!- exclamó Inuyasha algo molesto y llamando la atención de todos –

Y se puede saber que le vas a enseñar – dijo Sesshomaru-

Tu también practicas algún deporte?-

Claro!- exclamó con orgullo- juego fútbol americano

Mmm- dijo como dudando el niño- Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero - le dijo con una sonrisa- el fútbol americano es muy rudo y dudo mucho que mi mamá me deje jugarlo- esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a su madre – además me llama más la atención el tenis – ante esto Inuyasha no evito sentirse desplazado y su hermano feliz porque lo habían preferido a él

No te sientas mal Inuyasha – trato de animarlo la persona cerca de él- a Souta siempre le ha llamado la atención ese deporte solo que Kagome y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de enseñarle- dijo Kikyou

Bueno en realidad tu eres la que no ha tenido tiempo- contesto su hermano- porque Kagome es un desastre en los deportes

Oye que quieres decir con eso- se defendió la susodicha

Lo que oíste que no eres nada buena en los deportes y no lo niegues-

Bueno tu hermana debe de ser buena en otras cosas- la defendió Inuyasha ante lo cual Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa la cual provoco un sonrojo en Inuyasha que no paso desapercibido por los presentes

Veo que ya tienes un admirador hija- no evito comentar Inutaisho para cobrase muchas que la hecho su hijo , lo cual provoco que Inuyasha se sonrojara más , que Kagome también se sonrojara , que su familia sonriera y que cierta persona se molestara por el comentario- No sería maravilloso que nuestras familias de unieran más con la unión de alguno de nuestros hijos –

Eso sería fantástico- dijo Sarah

Opino igual- dijo el abuelo

Yo digo lo mismo- dijo Souta- vez Kagome tienes que elegir con quién te gustaría quedarte – dijo volteando a ver a su hermana- yo estoy preocupado porque aún no tienes novio por Kikyou no porque ya lo tiene; pero tu si me preocupas!- comento haciendo un gesto muy gracioso

Souta que cosas dices! - dijo muy nerviosa y con la mirada baja

'

La verdad- dijo volteando a ver ahora a los hermanos- me gustaría que uno de ellos fuera tu novio ¿díganme?- dijo llamando la atención de ambos – a ¿ustedes no les parece bonita mi hermana?- les pregunto dirigiéndoles una mirada un tanto maliciosa

Pues tu hermana es muy bonita- dijo Inuyasha – y a mi me encantaría salir con ella algún día – ante este comentario Kagome se sonrojo muchísimo

Y tu Sesshomaru que dices?- le pregunto al ver que guardo silencio antes esta pregunta todos centraron su atención en el susodicho

Habría que conocernos primero- dijo en un tono neutral que no sorprendió a nadie pero que decepciono a cierta personita que no entendía muy bien porque o al menos eso quería pensar. –

Pero no contestas mi pregunta?- volvió a decir- ¿te gusta mi hermana si o no?- ante esta pregunta más directa no evito ponerse nervioso al igual que Kagome mientras que los demás esperaban la respuesta –

Souta ya basta ¡- le dijo Kikyou al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana y del mismo Sesshomaru – no lo agobies con tantas preguntas , yo creo que primero todos debemos de tratarnos antes de hacer ese tipo de preguntas no crees – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Si creo que tienes razón – dijo cruzando sus brazos en señal de que estaba reflexionando – ¿pero aún así espero que conteste mi pregunta algún día? – dijo en señal de advertencia

Lo prometo-

Bien en vista de que ya nos conocemos creo que ya es hora de salir a atender a los demás invitados no crees Izayoi?- pregunto Inutaisho mientras se levantaba de su lugar y levantaba a su esposa para salir al salón ante su sugerencia los demás asintieron y comenzaron a salir excepto

Espera- dijo una persona jalando a otra- ¿te gusta si o no mi hermana?-

Veo que eres muy persistente – dijo Sesshomaru al sentir el tirón en una de las magas de su saco

Es de familia- le dijo con arrogancia- ¿pero contesta?

Bien- Sesshomaru se tuvo que inclinar a su altura y hizo señas para que acercara su oído…

**.:.:.:.:.**

Una vez que llegaron al salón los adultos se entretenían saludando a sus conocidos mientras los más jóvenes …

Ah! Mi querida Kagome al fin te encuentro!- exclamo una persona con mucha alegría al momento de tomar sus manos

Kouga- contesto con una sonrisa- que bueno que también viniste

Claro! Tu crees que te iba a dej…. – no puedo continuar por que alguien lo interrumpió

Oye y tu quien eres para tomarte esas confianzas con Kagome!- dijo la persona que interrumpió muy molesta

A ti que te importa ¡- contesto Kouga muy enojado- Que no te han enseñado a no meterte en las conversaciones ajenas!

Me meto! – Dijo retándolo con la mirada- Por que ella es mi futura no….- no pudo continuar porque alguien interrumpió

Basta! – Dijo la persona que los interrumpió – Acaso no saben comportarse delante de las damas – dijo señalando no solo a Kagome sino también a Kikyou y Sango que estaban a lado de Kagome sorprendidas por la actitud de los dos jóvenes.

No te metas Miroku!- expresó Kouga más molesto por lo que estuvo a punto de decir ese sujeto- Esto es entre este sujeto y yo!

Así es ¡- contesto el otro- y para tu información este sujeto tiene nombre- dijo señalándolo con el dedo –

Así- le dijo con sarcasmo- Pues no me importa!-

Pues te lo diré para que te lo aprendas!- le contestó más furioso- Soy Inuyasha Taisho

Y yo soy Kouga Daisuke ! – dijo gritándolo con mucho orgullo para desgracia de su prima ya que los que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verlo como bicho raro – Así que apréndetelo bestia! – esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a Inuyasha

Y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme así!-

Soy el novio de Kagome!- esto último lo dijo señalando a la susodicha – por lo tanto puedo hablarte como se me de la gana! – dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Por acercarte a mi novia e interrumpir…- ya no puedo continuar

Basta los dos! – dijo la persona que menos imaginaron que acabaría con esa discusión- Se comportan como niños de 5 años!-

Pero K….- trato de decir Kouga

Pero nada ¡- dijo más molesta- me tienen harta!- dijo señalando a ambos- y…

Pero K…- trató de decir Inuyasha

No me interrumpas cuando habló- cada vez más molesta – Métanse bien esto en la cabeza!- dijo mirando a los dos – Yo no soy novia ni futura novia de ninguno de ustedes!-

Eso quiere decir que este sujeto miente Kagome!- Dijo Inuyasha con esperanza ya que por un momento creyó lo que le dijo Kouga

Sí- contesto otra persona - mi primo y Kagome son amigos de la infancia – interrumpió Sango ya que si eso seguía así iban a sacar de quicio a Kagome y posiblemente también a su hermana y era mejor evitar una pelea mayor- Y le gusta decir que son novios para evitar que personas extrañas se acerquen a ella- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo enojar a su primo quien solo volteo la mirada

Eso quiere decir que a este lobo rabioso! – dijo con arrogancia- le gusta mentir! Ya decía yo que Kagome no podía tener tan mal gusto!- expresó con una sonrisa de lado

Oye bestia no te permito que …-

Basta los dos ¡- volvió a interrumpir Kagome cansada de ser ignorada por todos y que no la dejen dar su opinión – No tienen porque meterse u opinar en mi vida , Kouga te agradezco que quieras protegerme pero no tenías que decir que somos novios Inuyasha es solo un amigo – esto lo dijo viendo a Kouga – e Inuyasha no tenías que interrumpirnos a Kouga y a mí cuando nos estábamos saludando el es así de cariñoso conmigo – este comentario molesto a Inuyasha y alegro a Kouga-

Pero Kag… - trató de defenderse –

Pero nada; el tiene razón no tienes porque interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas – lo dijo un poco molesta- o como hubieses reaccionado en su lugar - Esto molesto a Inuyasha ya que estaba defendiendo al otro y a el le echaba la culpa de todo- Pero eso no justifica que Kouga te haya insultado – le dijo mirando de forma amenazante a Kouga mientras los demás miraban atentos en que acababa la trifulca – así que porque mejor no se dan las manos y se disculpan – dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa

Que estas loca! – Exclamó Inuyasha – Yo jamás seré amigo de ese lobo rabioso!

Pues lo mismo digo bestia!-

Chicos!- trato de hablar Kagome ; mientras los demás estaban atónitos y divertidos ante semejante comportamiento por parte de esos dos

A quién le dices bestia!- exclamó Kouga más molesto

Pues a la única presente aquí!- dijo Inuyasha clavando la mirada en su oponente

Chicos!- intento de nuevo .

Pues la única bestia que yo veo eres tú!- contraatacó Kouga

Te equivocas eres tú!-dijo señalando Inuyasha a Kouga

Así quieres pelear!- dijo Kouga acercándose amenazadoramente a Inuyasha

Pues que esperas!- dijo también acercándose más

Chi…- no alcanzo a terminar

Como siempre causando escándalos Inuyasha- interrumpió alguien que se acababa de acercar cuando vio el alboroto que se estaba armando ; su tono de voz sorprendiendo a los presentes sobre todo a las mujeres ya que era bastante frío y a la vez masculino

No te metas en esto Sesshomaru!- dijo manteniendo la mirada en Kouga – esto es entre este rabioso y yo

A quién le dices rabioso eh!-

Pues a quien más ¡ A TIIIII!- dijo alzando la voz

Basta Inuyasha!- dijo más molesto – Deja de hacer un Show por todo –

Yo no estoy haciendo un Show por todo ¡- dijo volteado a ver a su hermano - La culpa la tienes este rabioso por insultarme y decir que Kagome es su novia cuando ella será mi no….

YA BASTAAAA!- gritó Kagome- ME TIENEN HARTA!- terminó de decir más molesta y sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru quien no se imaginaba que la culpable era ella – Ya les dije que no se insulten y que yo no soy novia de nadie , solo trate de hacer que se disculparán

Pero Kagome es que yo no puedo ser amigo de este rabioso!- dijo Inuyasha indignado y señalando a Kouga

Yo digo lo mismo Kagome-

Tenías que ser tu- susurro Sesshomaru, al ver como estaba la situación y gracias a quien

Chicos porque no nos calmamos!- trato de hablar Miroku- antes de que sus padres se den cuenta de lo que pasa- mirando a todos – y tratamos de resolver esto de la manera más civilizada-

Miroku tienes razón- interrumpió Kykyou ya cansada de la actitud de esos tontos – deben de calmarse!- dijo muy seria- además mi hermana a solo dijo que se disculpen en ningún momento dijo que tenían que ser amigos ; ella sugirió que se dieran la mano como disculpa, así que hagan caso y dejen de hacer que un escándalo por todo – dijo en un tono de voz frío cosa que alarmo a Sango y todos los que la conocían ya que una vez que esta se enojaba al igual que Kagome no había quien la parará .

Ya escuchaste a la Señorita Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru cansado de la situación

Ya dije que no!- contestó muy enojado –

Lo mismo digo si el no me las pide por interrumpir en conversaciones ajenas yo tampoco tengo por que hacerlo- dijo Kouga más molesto, porque el no iba a dar su brazo a torcer el que tenía que disculparse era la bestia primero y después el

Kouga – dijo Sango en un tonote voz bastante amable para desgracia del susodicho- Tu también haz caso y pide disculpas de una buena vez – comento con una sonrisa- Ya suficiente tiene Kagome con la actitud de ustedes – esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz amenazante- o si no atente a las consecuencias no solo con migo o tu padre sino también con Kagome

Pero Sango- trato de justificarse

Pero nada que esperas! –

Definitivamente das miedo Sanguito – dijo Miroku con algo de miedo-

Tu cállate que no ayudas mucho-

Pero Sanguito- contestó indignado

Pero nada-

Ustedes tampoco empiecen- dijo Kykyou con voz amenazante , Kagome ya no sabía que hacer esta situación se estaba saliendo de control y para colmo Sesshomaru tuvo que intervenir por lo tanto estaba enojada con ese par de idiotas por su actitud infantil y a la vez nerviosa por la manera en que Sesshomaru la miraba ya que parecía que le echaba la culpa por lo tanto las palabras se le fueron, Souta no entendía nada , Kykyou también ya estaba harta de esas niñerías al igual que Sango y Miroku y ni que decir de Sesshomaru

Entonces que esperan para acabar con esto – dijo Sesshomaru ya al borde de perder la paciencia

Ya dije que no!- contestó su hermano cruzándose de brazos – si alguien se va a disculpar que sea el rabioso primero

Ya basta Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo de una manera asesina- Deja de hacer escandala y pide disculpas de una vez antes de que todos se den cuenta de los entupido que eres – dijo de manera pausada- suficiente es con que mis padres y yo lo sepamos y no creo que sea necesario que los demás lo sepan –

Sesshomaru eres un … - fue interrumpido

Basta ¡- dijo completamente molesto- Pide disculpas y compórtate delante de las damas y demás invitados antes de que piensen que eres un imbecil!- dijo mirando de reojo a las personas a su alrededor- Ya has dejado lo suficientemente en ridículo el apellido de la familia con tu actitud infantil y mediocre

Pero…- iba a reprochar pero al ver la actitud de su hermano y su mirada supo que era mejor no sacarlo de sus casillas si no quería que pasara algo peor- De acuerdo – dijo resignado - Disculpa Kouga por insultarte e interrumpirte cuando hablabas con Kagome- Kouga al igual que todos los chicos estaban impactado por la actitud de Sesshomaru ya que no esperaban su reacción y mucho menos esa manera de detener la situación , definitivamente no querían hacerlo enojar y mucho menos tenerlo de enemigo ya que por lo visto este sería implacable

Eh- dijo Kouga quien apenas estaba reaccionando ante la actitud de ambos hermanos- Si claro- dijo todavía fuera de sí- También te pido disculpas por mi reacción y por insultarte – dijo con resignación-

Bien – exclamó Sesshomaru con el mismo tono frío- que esperas Inuyasha para disculparte con la Srta. Higurashi por tu actitud – comentó haciendo un ligero movimiento de mano para señalar a la susodicha

Eh!- dijo completamente desconcertado – Ah! Si …. Disculpa mi actitud Kagome…. – dijo al momento de hacer una pequeña reverencia- te prometo que no volverá a suceder – comentó mirándola con una sonrisa y con un tono de vos bastante tranquilo y pacifico , con esto los demás confirmaban que no querían hacer enojar a Sesshomaru y mucho menos tenerlo de enemigo

No te preocupes Inuyasha – comentó con una sonrisa- Te perdonó y espero que no se vuelva a repetir - termino de decir muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa - porque me gustaría que todos fuéramos grandes amigos- esto último lo dijo mirando a Sesshomaru y dirigiéndole una sonrisa lo cual no paso desapercibido para su hermana

Yo también te pido disculpas Kagome – exclamó Kouga

No te preocupes Kouga- le dijo con la misma sonrisa que le dio a Inuyasha- También te perdono

Bueno!- exclamó la única persona que hasta hora no había interrumpido – Quiten esas caras largas y vamos a divertirnos!- dijo Souta con una gran sonrisa que alegro a todo, si definitivamente no hay como la sonrisa de un niño para alegrar o hacer sonreír y olvidar malos momentos

El niño tiene razón- dijo Miroku al momento de revolverle el cabello a Souta – pero antes me presento Soy Miroku Takahashi

Sesshomaru Taisho – comentó al momento de ofrecerle la mano – y el es

Yo puedo presentarme solo – dijo en su típico tono- Inuyasha Taisho - dijo estrechándole la mano a Miroku - Aunque a ti ya te conozco- comentó dirigiéndose a Sango – no te dije mi apellido

Lo mismo digo , soy Sango Daisuke y como puedes ver Kouga es mi primo- comentó con una sonrisa encantadora que molesto a Miroku

Si que pena por ti- dijo con arrogancia

Oye que quieres de…- iba a protestar Kouga

No empiecen por favor - dijo Kikyou lo cual hizo que olvidaran sus intentos de iniciar otra conversación bueno eso y cierta mirada fría por ahí

Bueno Yo soy Kouga Daisuke- dijo sonriendo al momento de estrechar mano con Sesshomaru- y lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias-

Lo mismo digo- comentó devolviendo el saludo

Ya basta de presentaciones!- gritó Souta agarrando sé la cabeza – Porque no mejor en lugar de hablar sacan a bailar a mis hermanas - si hermanas porque para el Sango era como una tercer hermana , con este comentario Inuyasha y Kouga se preparaban para ser los primeros en sacar Kagome en eso estaban cuando…

Hola! – dijo un niño de la misma edad que Souta

Buenas noches- dijo un joven apuesto de cabellos negro y ojos azules

Kohaku! en dónde estabas?- preguntó Sango –

Kohaku!- exclamo Souta con alegría al ver a su amigo de travesuras –

Souta! – dijo al momento de saludarse con su típico ritual aquel que inventaron para divertirse provocando la gracia de todos.

Estaba con papá y mamá – dijo con seriedad – solo que me aburrió su platica y decidí venir con ustedes además me en contre con Bankotsu que los estaba buscando – termino de decir con una sonrisa

Dirás buscando a alguien- comento Souta con picardía haciendo ruborizar a una de sus hermanas y provocando que todos centraran sus miradas en las chicas –

Souta!- le hablo en voz baja Kikyou para que se callara

Hola Bankotsu!- saludo Kagome para evitar que siguieran poniendo más nerviosa a su hermana- Come estás?

Hola Kagome- la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla ante lo cual ella sonrío y disgusto a algunos - Estoy bien muchas; gracias por preguntar – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a otra persona- Hola Sango- la saludo igual que Kagome cosa que molesto a Miroku

Ahh!- suspiro- Hola Bankotsu, disculpa que no te saludará antes- lo dijo con algo de pena y una sonrisa

No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa- Hola Kikyou, Cómo estas? - dijo saludando a la persona que buscaba con una sonrisa encantadora lo cual ruborizo a la susodicha mientras los chicos solo observaban ya que algunos se habían puesto celosos

Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios

Te ves hermosa – le susurró al oído antes de separarse de ella –como siempre – dejando una mejillas muy sonrojadas

Gracias- dijo cuando se separaron-

Buenas Noches, Miroku , Kouga- dijo mirando a los susodichos los cuales solo saludaron con un asentamiento de cabeza ya que estaban molestos por la forma de saludar a las chicas- y … bueno a ustedes no los conozco- dijo con desconcierto mirando a los "hermanitos"

Sesshomaru Taisho- contestó saludando a Bankotsu

Bankotsu Furuhawa- dijo devolviendo el saludo – y tu?- dijo viendo a Inuyasha

Inuyasha Taisho- dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

Ya veo- dijo con seriedad – ustedes…-

Oye ¡- exclamó algo molesto cierta persona- a mi no me vas a saludar!- provocando que todos centrarán sus miradas en él

Es verdad- dijo al momento de inclinarse- Cómo estas Souta? –

Bien – dijo muy alegre- me da gusto volver a verte y déjame decirte que estoy listo para la revancha- dijo haciendo un puño al aire- acabo de conseguir nuevos juegos –

Me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa- estaré esperando el día –

Bien- dijo cruzando los brazos provocando que la mayoría sonriera- Y bueno ya basta de tantas formalidades – dijo señalando a todos- que esperan para sacra a bailar a mis hermanas – exclamó provocando que las susodichas se pusieran nerviosas

Tienes razón – dijo Bankotsu- Kikyou me permitas?- dijo extendiéndole la mano a lo cual ella no pudo negarse y contesto con una sonrisa al momento de dirigirse a la pista

Sango , que dices?- preguntó Miroku al momento de tomar su mano a lo cual ella no se negó – No te preocupes Kohaku- se apresuró a decir en cuanto vio que este iba a protestar – Te la devuelvo pronto – termino de decir con una sonrisa y así se dirigieron a la pista

Kagome!- dijeron dos personas al mismo tiempo a lo cual la susodicha volteo a verlos con una sonrisa nerviosa imaginándose lo que estaba por venir

Quieres…- dijeron al mismo tiempo a la vez que se miraron

Sesshomaru ¡- dijo otra voz- Porque no sacas a bailar a mi hermana? – se apresuró a decir Souta al ver las intenciones de los otros dos; ante este comentario el susodicho volteo a verlo algo sorprendido mientras Kagome no sabía que hacer y los otros dos también lo veían sorprendidos , además lo hacia porque quería que su hermana y Sesshomaru bailaran por lo menos una pieza y se conocieran un poco más porque desde que conoció a Sesshomaru le cayó muy bien y no es que Inuyasha le cayera mal es solo que le molesto la actitud que tuvo hace unos momentos con su hermana y la incomodidad que le provocó; además Sesshomaru se ganó su admiración al observar la manera en que paró la discusión

Souta ¡- lo reprendió entre molesta y nerviosa –

Que?- le contestó despreocupado – No tienen nada de malo que te invite a bailar-

Sí, pero…- dijo un tanto insegura – No tienes que obligarlo a hacerlo!- dijo volteando a verlo- No le hagas…

Por mí no hay problema- dijo mirándola ya que desde que el niño lo propuso la estuvo observado por lo que no pasó desapercibido la reacción que tuvo y le pareció interesante conocer que otras reacciones tendría al estar tan cerca los dos ; además era una forma de cobrarse la humillación que pretendió hacerle al querer fingirse dueña de la casa y porque no de divertirse también ya que esa chiquilla lo sacaba de sus casillas lo cual le molestaba y a la vez le encantaba tenía que admitirlo le gustaba y quería pasar un buen rato con ella

Ehh..- dijo nerviosa – bueno … yo..

QUEEEE!?- exclamaron molesto Inuyasha y Kouga pero fueron ignorados por todos

Qué esperas!- exclamó su hermano – Veee!- dijo aventándola hacia Sesshomaru –

Que dices- dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomará –

Sí- dijo muy cohibida al momento de aceptar esa mano y en cuanto se tocaron ambos sintieron una chispa recorrerles toda la piel ; así ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista para molestia de dos que no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse ahí a esperar a que los demás regresarán al igual que Kagome, mientras que Souta y Kohaku estaban felices por lograr sus travesura este último que a pesar de no entender mucho conocía a su amigo y sabía que este hacía las cosas porque se traía algo en manos.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile….

Pensé que no vendías?- le dijo Kikyou a su novio al oído de una forma muy tierna

Y perderme de estar así contigo!- le dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella provocando una sonrisa en ella

Mmm- expresó como dudando – Como ya no pasaste por mí – le dijo con cierta melancolía -

Se me presentaron unas cosas de último momento – le dijo sonriendo- cuando iba saliendo de mi casa, por eso ya no pude ir por ti – le dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cintura mientras ella subía sus brazos – además te avise que te vería aquí y siempre cumplo – le dijo acercándose a sus labios

Lo sé- le dijo al momento de unir sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso, el cual fue observado desde lejos por uno ojos rojizos que en ese momento denotaban sus furia

**.:.:.:.:.**

Por otro lado…

Se puede saber que tanto miras?- Preguntó un poco molesto Miroku al notar que Sango veía muy entretenida hacia cierta dirección

A Kagome – dijo haciéndole una señal a Miroku para que también volteara a ver- Me parece que las cosas se van a poner otra vez mal –

Si- dijo algo serio- pero recuerda que los niños y Sesshomaru están ahí y no creo que esos dos hagan más escándalo

Pues no estoy muy segura- comentó algo preocupada –

Tranquila – le dijo con una sonrisa al momento de pegar más a Sango a su cuerpo provocando; cierto nerviosismo en ella – ya verás que no pasa nada-

Si-

Mira – le dijo haciendo un movimiento para que ella viera hacia donde el veía- parece que Sesshomaru sacó a bailar a Kagome

Si es verdad- le dijo sorprendida- Solo espero que esos dos no vuelvan a pelear

Por qué lo dices? - pregunto extrañado Miroku

Bueno por..- mientras Sango le explicaba el porque de sus temores

**.:.:.:.:.**

Parece que Sesshomaru decidió bailar con Kagome- comentó Inutaisho provocando que todos voltearan a ver

Si, hacen una linda pareja – comentó Izayoi –

Vaya ¡- exclamó el abuelo Higurashi- Tanto mi nieta como Sesshomaru tienen buen gusto – comentó con mucho orgullo

Que cosas dices papá- dijo Sarah – pero… si tienes razón Izayoi hacen una bonita pareja

Bueno – comento el Sr. William Daisuke padre de Sango – parece que existe la posibilidad de que ambas parejas se una – dijo sonriendo a los presentes

Si , eso parece- comento el otro Sr. Christopher Daisuke- lastima por mi hijo - dijo suspirando y provocando que todos voltearan a verlo

Por que lo dices?- Peguntó curioso Inutaisho

Por que nuestro hijo ha estado enamorado de Kagome desde hace varios años- dijo la madre de Kouga Samantha Minomori – pero ella solo lo ve como una amigo- lo dijo algo triste por su hijo

Ya verás que muy pronto va a conocer a su verdadero amor- dijo con una sonrisa la mamá de Sango la Sra. Paola Mitsui –Mira querido – le hablo a su esposo para que volteara a ver – Sango esta con Miroku – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ah!- dijo exhalando fuertemente- Tu hijo no me agrada! Para mi hija- dijo apuntando al padre de Miroku –

Tranquilo – hablo el padre de Miroku el Sr. Arturo Takahashi - Mi hijo quiere mucho a tu hija – comentó con una sonrisa - solo que a veces lo demuestra de más – lo dijo no muy seguro

Te lo advierto Arturo- le dijo señalándolo. - Tu hijo le hace algo a Sango y no vivirá para contarlo- amenazó

Descuida William – hablo la madre de Miroku la Sra. Akemi Tashikawa – Miroku quiere mucho a Sango , es solo que no ha sabido como demostrarlo- le dijo con una gentil sonrisa- pero jamás se atrevería a lastimarla , te lo aseguro -

Eso ,espero- contesto no muy convencido

Lo que no entiendo – dijo el abuelo Higurashi- es de donde saco esa mañas?- preguntó viendo a ambos hermanos Daisuke-

La verdad – habló despreocupada la madre de Miroku – creo que eso lo aprendió de un amigo y viejo socio de mi esposo – dijo enviándole una mirada asesina al su pareja –

Ya veo – dijo con diversión Inutaisho-

Veo que Kikyou , ya está con Bankotsu- señalo su mamá con una gran sonrisa

Solo espero que Naraku – comentó el abuelo - no lo vea o de lo contrario no los va a dejar ni un minuto a solas , después de esto siguieron con su platica de negocias y los próximos eventos sociales.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru Y Kagome que ya había llegando a la pista estaban bailando muy tranquilos y a la vez callados hasta que …

Creo que ya es suficiente- habló Kagome llamando su atención el cual no entendía – No tienes porque seguir bailando conmigo – le dijo en un tono de voz frío

Por que lo dices?- le preguntó indiferente

Se que lo hiciste – comentó mirando hacia donde estaba su hermano con Kohaku – porque te lo pidió Souta y además para evitar otro pleito entre tu hermano y Kouga

No lo hice por eso – dijo para sorpresa de ella – Lo hice porque me lo debes – le dijo provocando que ella lo mirará extrañada

A que te refieres?–

A que me lo debes – dijo al momento de apretar más su cintura y su mano- por tratar de humillarme en mi propia casa – le dijo en un todo de voz sensual y cerca de su oído volteando a ver a las parejas a su alrededor como si no pasará nada

Yo no sabía que eras de la familia – le dijo molesta – y además yo no te debo nada – tratando de zafarse del agarre – tu debiste de habérmelo dicho desde un principio y evitar que siguiera haciendo el ridículo – le dijo más molesta y también cerca de su oído por la posición en que la tenía

Solo quería ver hasta donde eras capaz de llagar – le dijo en el mismo tomo y manteniendo su agarre

Y de seguro te divertiste con mi espectáculo verdad!?- le dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de lado mientras observaba a las personas

Digamos que fue interesante – le dijo sonriendo y viendo a las parejas a su alrededor como si estuviera feliz –

Si como no?- le dijo más molesta – admítelo para ti soy tu burla – le dijo sonriéndole a una pareja de acianos que bailaba cerca de ellos

Conste que tu lo dijiste – le dijo con arrogancia y volteando a verla ,separándose un poco de su rostro pero sin desistir de sus agarré –

Eres un … - le dijo muy molesta y haciendo fuerza para que la soltara –

Soy alguien que sabe lo quiere- le dijo manteniendo una sonrisa un tanto arrogante mientras le sonreía a las parejas que lo veían – Y en estos momentos quiero que seas mi pareja de baile

Y tu crees que voy aceptar?- le dijo acercando su rostro al de él y con vos sensual

No lo sé tu dime ? - le dijo con el mismo tono que ella y acercándose más –

Pues déjame decirte que…- le dijo pegando sus labios a los de él ya casi rozándose - NOO!- le dijo despegándose de golpe y dándole un fuerte pisotón que provoco que la soltará y ella diera la vuelta dispuesta a irse ya casi lo lograba había dado un par de pasos lejos de él cuando logró alcanzarla y la volvió a jalar hacia el provocando que los que estaban a su alrededor los vieran raro

Pelea de novios- dijo Sesshomaru con simpleza provocando el enojo de Kagome

Suéltame- dijo entre dientes mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a los presente

Amor- le dijo para molestarla más – tranquilízate

Claro Amor!– le dijo ella con cinismo y con la misma sonrisa mientras el la pegaba más a su cuerpo y esta vez ponía ambas manos en su cintura por lo que ella tuvo que poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Que pretendes! –

Ya te lo dije – le dijo recobrando su seriedad – cobrarme los favores que te he hecho –

Que favores ¿- le dijo molesta y extrañada – No que según tu te lo debía por la supuesta humillación – le dijo con sarcasmo

En parte por la humillación – le dijo serio- y también por no decirle a tus familia lo del accidente , lo de tratar de echarme de mi propia casa y por no presentar cargos con lo del accidente – le contestó con la voz más fría que tenía – quieres que siga – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

Ya entendí- le dijo molesta y con el mismo tono de voz- quieres que te pague el que ocultes nuestros percances –

Digamos que con eso quedamos a mano – le dijo con la misma sonrisa

Eres una aprovechado!- le contestó seria y a la vez tirando de su cabello – Yo jamás te pedí que hicieras tal cosa –

No fue necesario que lo hicieras – dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras subía su mano para acariciar su cabellos hasta que hizo lo mismo que ella con él – Solo bastaba con ver tu cara para saber que te preocuabapa lo que te dijera tu familia

Bueno … pues… - no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa y el tenía razón ya de por si su castigo era demasiado severo y si se enteraban que trato de echarlo de la casa este aumentaría y lo mas seguro es que sería de por vida- Tu ganas – apenas y lo dijo para que él escuchará

Bien – le dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo de lado –

Pero solo esta noche – le advirtió.- y después nada pasó – le dijo muy seria

Me parece bien –

Pero eso no quiere decir que solo bailare contigo –

No te lo estoy pidiendo – Elvio a ponerse serio- Puedes bailar con tus amigos e incluso el imbecíl de Inuyasha, pero bailaras conmigo cuando te lo pida –

Bien, pero no deberías de hablar así de tu hermano –

Habló de él como se me da la gana – le dijo pegando su rostro al de ella- es un tonto; además se nota que le gustas mucho y no sé porque?- le dijo algo molesto cosa que no entendía o no quería admitir porque ; ante este comentario Kagome se entristeció un poco y sitio cierta opresión en el pecho al oír sus palabras y no quería analizar porque así que prefirió….

Eres un idiota!- le dijo con ganas de soltarse y los ojos un poco cristalinos, ante esto Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco porque noto como se entristeció por sus comentario y de repente lo insulta como si le hubiesen dolido sus palabra pero aunque su vos mostraba su enojo sus ojos decían otra cosa

Te dije que no me insultarás- le dijo suavizando un poco la voz

O si no que!? – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Te puedo callar de otra forma – le dedico una sonrisa que la derritió hasta cierto punto provocando un ligero sonrojo

Suficiente!- le dijo separándose de golpe - Me voy ya no te aguanto! – logro volver a zafarse apenas se estaba dando la vuelta cuando la volvo a pegar a sus cuerpo pero esta vez sus bocas quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro casi rozándose

Disculpa!- le dijo admirándola con detalle y con un tono de voz bastante suave ya que su belleza lo hipnotizo al igual que ella se perdió en esos ojos y de repente comenzó a sonar

**Hay recuerdos que se vuelven lagrimas  
junto al miedo de volverme a enamorar…  
Mi voz se había perdido,  
hasta el sentido al hablar.**

En eso la pareja de señores mayores a los cuales Kagome le había sonreído no habían dejado de mirar a Kagome y Sesshomaru por lo que cuando vieron este acercamiento no puaron en acercarse y darles un pequeño empujo para que terminaran de unirse .

**Con solo escucharte,  
con solo mirarte,  
el amor vuelva a empezar.**

Y así sucedió la pareja empujo a Kagome por lo que fue inevitable que el beso se diera, en cuanto unieron sus labios Sesshomaru inconscientemente la pego más a él y ella se aferro más a el mientras el beso estaba siendo suave y ambos disfrutaban del sabor del otro poco a poco lo fueron intensificando moviéndose cada uno al compás de la música y del ritmo que marcaban los labios del otro disfrutando cada vez más esa caricia que a pesar de que ya la habían tenido no la habían disfrutado de la misma forma como lo estaban haciendo ahora ; así poco a poco Kagome fue abriendo poco a poco los labios y Sesshomaru fue introduciendo su lengua muy lentamente dentro de la suave cavidad de ella para disfrutar más de ese dulce sabor en cuanto la tuvo adentro por completo creyó que se volvería loco por ese dulce sabor por lo que empezó a mover cada vez más rápido su lengua mientras que Kagome lo hacia un tanto torpe y tímida puesto que nunca había dado un beso así a pesar de ser la segunda vez que lo hacía y esto le gustaba a Sesshomaru que a pesar de ella no ser muy experta lo estaba volviendo loco .

No tengas miedo- le digo separándose un poco de ella pero uy cerca de sus labios los cuales seguían acariciadote , ante esto ella no dijo nada y volvio a cerrar los ojos y permitir que el volviera a besarla.

**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón,  
no hay nadie mas que tu…  
Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior.  
Yo ire a donde vayas tu,  
y es que nadie mas me mira como tu…  
Solo tu…  
eres tu.**

En cuanto volvieron a unir sus labios ella los abrió para permitir que el introducirá su lengua y una vez dentro el la insito a moverse como lo estaba haciendo el , por lo que lo hizo de la misma forma que el volviéndose locos los dos sintiendo como si la vida se les fuera en esa caricia tan dulce y placentera , pero al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire .

**Se que un beso dice mas que la verdad,  
hay momentos que se guardan y no se irán…  
y hay historias como esta  
que se vuelven mágicas.**

Una vez que terminaron el beso siguieron viendo a los ojos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción pero esta vez sin dejar de mirarse y sin fingir falsas sonrisas.

**Con solo escucharte,  
con solo mirarte,  
el amor vuelva a empezar.**

Poco a poco Kagome fue recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru mientras el se inclinaba un poco sobre su hombro y así se mantuvieron hasta que la canción terminara.

**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón,  
no hay nadie mas que tu…  
Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior.  
Yo iré a donde vayas tu,  
y es que nadie mas me mira como tu…  
Solo tu…**

**.:.:.:..:.:.**

Mientras todo esto sucedía Sango y Miroku ya habían regresado a donde se encontraban Kouga e Inuyasha para evitar que estos dos se pelearan debido a que el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy tenso , al poco tiempo se les unieron Kikyou y Bankotsu por lo que estuvieron platicando mientras regresaban Kagome y Sesshomaru cosa que todavía no hacían y que comenzaba a molestar a dos de ellos , los cuales ya iban a ir a buscarlos pero esto fue impedido por las chicas quienes se los llevaron a bailar a un extremo diferente de la pista para evitar que molestaran a Sesshomaru y Kagome y para que se distrajeran ; una vez que terminaron de bailar Kikyou e Inuyasha Kouga y Sango volvieron con los demás los cuales estaban platicando muy amenamente y los otros dos aun no aparecían, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero inmediatamente olvidaron esa ausencia con la llegada de Souta y Kohaku los cuales estaban muy entretenidos platicándoles a todos lo que habían hecho en su ausencia .

**.:.:.:..:.:.**

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sesshomaru seguían bailando muy tranquilos y contentos, de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro beso suave y dulce sin llegar hacer tan pasional como el de hace unos instantes ; ninguno entendía que les estaba pasando pero estaban seguros que lo que pasara los hacia muy felices y solo por ese momento no querían averiguar que sucedía ,querían dejarse llevar , ya después lo aclararían y talvez hasta …

_Solo por hoy_ – eran los pensamientos de ambos – _me dejaré llevar por este momento_

_Ya mañana hare como si esto no hubiera pasado_ – pensaba Sesshomaru

_Mañana hare como si hubiese sido un sueño –_ pensó Kagome mientras se empinaba un poco para recibir un beso en los labios .

Todo esto sucedía sin darse cuenta que dos personas los estaban observando y estaban felices por ellos

**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón,  
no hay nadie mas que tu…  
Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior.  
Yo iré a donde vayas tu,  
y es que nadie mas me mira como tu…  
Solo tu…  
Eres tu…  
Solo tu.**

**.:.:.:..:.:.**

Ban…- le dijo Kikyou – mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro –

Si ya los vi- le dijo con una sonrisa – Será mejor no decir nada – dijo al momento de tomarla por el mentón y darle un suave beso, después de todo los demás estaban ahí

Oigan ustedes- les dijo Sango – No coman pan enfrente de los pobres- lo que provoco la risa de todos –

Envidiosa- le dijo divertida a Sango y así continuaron con su platica totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba en la pista , mientras esperaban la aparición de dos integrantes del grupo

**.:.:.:..:.:.**

Parece que al final si habrá unión de ambas familias- Dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa- Brindo por eso- mientras elevaba su copa

De que hablas cariño- preguntó su esposa-

De nada cariño- le dijo con una sonrisa – _Es mejor que no diga, hasta no estar seguro_ - Y bien Señores porque no pasamos al comedor – le sugirió a todos su amigos los cuales solo asintieron.

**O.o.O.Oo.oo.OO.ooo.OOO**

**(\/)**

**(n.n)**

**C()() HOLA!**

**De seguro muchos querrán matarme por no actualizar antes , pero les juro que fue por falta de tiempo y no de gusto es que con la universidad apenas y tengo tiempo para mis tareas , para mí y para mis amigos , lo lamento tanto! En serio! **

**Pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones me voy a enfocar en acabar este fic , porque les aseguro que habrá fin aunque…todavía falta mucho para eso , además de que también me quiero enfocar en otros que se me están ocurriendo pero no son de Inuyasha sino de Sailor moon. **

**Bueno como pudieron ver este capi esta largo y aunque Sesshomaru y Kagome se dieron un beso y estén muy acaramelados no quiere decir que las cosas serán color de rosa a parir de ahora , créanme cuando les digo que van a ocurrir varias cosas que los alejaran y acercarán al mismo tiempo; además Inuyasha no se va a dejar vencer por su hermano así que de algún modo el será una pieza clave para el acercamiento de ellos , espero que el capitulo sea de sus agrado y esperaré con muchas ansias sus comentarios .**

**Bueno eso es todo por le momento y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo .**

**:.: Besos Y abrazos .:.:. **

**.:. Roxy Kou .:.**


End file.
